


Victon High School Host Club

by MasterofMages



Category: K-pop, VICTON (Band)
Genre: 2Seung as Main couple, Alternate Universe - Ouran High School Host Club, Chapters will coincide with the chapters of the Manga, F(x) Cameo, Fluff and Humor, Literally Victon as the Main cast of Ouran High School Host Club, M/M, Mentions of Other Idols (as Minor Characters), More Cameos to be added as story progresses, Romantic Comedy, SNSD Cameo, Vixx cameo, apink cameo, stray kids cameo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterofMages/pseuds/MasterofMages
Summary: What were to happen if Victon were the cast of Ouran High School Host club?Seungsik is from a fairly "low class" household, according to the school he now attends as a scholarship student). On his first day at this new and prestigious school, Victon High School, he comes across the school's very own Host Club. There he accidentally breaks a vase worth more than he can ever hope to pay, thus becoming the "gopher" of the Host Club.Join Seungsik in his adventures as he makes new friends, and ends up finding love in the process.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ouran High School Host Club](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/299601) by Bisco Hatori. 



> Due to this following the original Manga, some of the members of Victon may be slightly out of character, same goes for the characters they will be representing as I am trying to combine the two so each member fits their character without changing the story drastically.
> 
> Just a rundown of Who's who:  
> Seungsik as Haruhi  
> Seungwoo as Tamaki  
> Sejun as Kyoya  
> Hanse and Byungchan as Kaoru and Hikaru  
> Chan as Takashi  
> Subin as Haninosuka (Hani)  
> Jaws as Hani's Rabbit
> 
> More will be added as more characters get introduced.
> 
> Narration will be in between hyphens: -example-

**Welcome to Victon High School Host Club**

 

**-Top Floor Of South Campus-**

 

 

"Dammit!" Seungsik sighed, "This school is so big, there has got to be somewhere quiet so I can study!". He continued down the hallway, decorated in a way that gave off an aura of luxury. Seungsik stopped, he looked up to the sign that hung just above his head.

"Third Music Room." He read the sign aloud. "Maybe here will be quiet?" Seungsik wondered as he slowly opened the door.

 

It was like a scene straight out of an anime. There before him were six dazzlingly beautiful, and handsome boys. One had blonde hair, another had glasses, there was a set of twins, a muscular looking guy, and an... elementary school student? The six boys were surrounded by an aura that resembled flower petals, roses to be specific, and draped fabrics, it really made Seungsik feel as though he walked straight into an anime.

 

"Welcome to Viction High School Host Club." The blonde haired student spoke, "Rare scholarship student, Seungsik. Pleasure to meet you!"

 

"W-wait, how did you know..." Seungsik stuttered, staring at the blonde with a look of shock and confusion on his face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**-Victon High School is a school that values; pedigree and money. It is there to teach the children of rich parents the knowledge they will need to know in their futures. Of course, rich people have lots of free time, thus the Host Club was created by six beautiful students with lots of free time. Their purpose is to serve those students who also have lots of free time (with no discrimination to gender). It is a Host Club geared towards those that can afford the luxury of these students time.-**

 

 

"It seems the tone of our school isn't fit for commoners." Seungsik turned towards the one with glasses as he spoke, "So if you don't have the nerve, you can't get a scholarship here. If I didn't know much about you, I shouldn't be in this school. Right?"

 

"Uh.... Yeah...?" Seungsik wasn't sure what glasses boy was really talking about, but for some reason he felt a little offended.

 

"Yes!" The blonde yelled, putting his hands on Seungsik's shoulders, "You are a true hero, Seungsik-ssi, so to speak." The blonde took one hand off Seungsik's shoulder and began to gesture dramatically as he spoke, "People may call you a weed, poorest of the poor, a lower class person."

 

"Hey, that's-" Seungsik was cut off before he could protest.

 

"But not to worry my dear!" Blonde boy assured the newcomer, "I praise the poorest! I can give you whatever you deserve for all your hard work!"

"So tell me." Blonde boy spoke, turning to face Seungsik, as he began to gesture towards the five other boys, "What would you like? Wild? Lolita? Pedophile? Or..." The blonde stepped closer to Seungsik, placing a hand under Seungsik's chin. Gently he guided Seungsik's face closer to his till they were but mere centimeters apart.

 

"Would you like to try me?" The blonde whispered. Seungsik felt shivers run up his spine, his heart beating faster as he could feel his face blushing.

 

"No, I, You misunderstood, I just..." Seungsik was flustered, his mind having trouble processing what to say, to find the right words. Seungsik felt a small hand on his shoulder, he turned to see the elementary school kid standing behind him.

 

"Noona, what's wrong? Your face is all red, are you okay?" The young boy asked.

 

Seungsik, still flustered, pulled away. "Noona? W-what are you talking about?" He stuttered as he spoke, now having found some word to speak (even if they weren't the best ones to say),

"Look, I was- I was only looking for a quiet place to study!" Seungsik began to back away from the six boys, "Please excuse-" Seungsik bumped into something behind him, "Ack!"

 

CRASH!!!!!

 

The sound of ceramic pottery smashing echoed in the room and for a moment there was silence.

 

"Oh, that rune vase was supposed to be for the school auction." One of the twins broke the silence, followed by his brother, "What will we do? We were going to start bidding at 80 million won."

 

"I-I'll pay it ba-" Yet again Seungsik was cut off as the twins, glasses boy, and blonde boy spoke.

 

"Can you? You can't even seem to afford your own uniform."

 

"What's with that lame cloth you're wearing?"

 

"What would you do Seungwoo?"

 

"Do you know this proverb, Sejun?" The blonde, Seungwoo asked glasses, Sejun, "An eye for an eye."

 

Seungwoo turned to Seungsik, "If you don't have money, pay with your body. From now on you are the Host Club's gopher!"

 

Seungsik was frozen in shock, he felt his soul leaving his body, as well as his life, dignity, and money being poured down the drain.

 

* * *

 

 

**-A few hours later, between 1 and 2.-**

 

 

Seungsik stood off to the side as he watched the members of the Host Club go about, what seemed to be, their usual routine.

 

Seungsik sighed, and looked over to where Seungwoo was "charming" a young lady, saying things that if someone said to Seungsik, he would probably punched them, or barfed on their shoes. Something like that anyways.

 

Over on one of the many couches that sat in the room, was the twins, Hanse and Byungchan. They were sat next to two young ladies whilst talking about each other, telling some embarrassing stories about one another. Only to then comfort each other with sweet words. The two ladies with them squealed whenever the twins were too close to the each other. Seungsik was a little weirded out by the amount of bromance between them, it was just too close to the line of incest, than Seungsik would be okay with seeing.

 

“Our motto is to make use of each of our characteristics to answer customers needs.” Seungsik was slightly startled when Sejun began to explain next to him, “By the way, Seungwoo is our best.”

 

“What? ‘He’ is number one?” Seungsik exclaims, surprised to hear that the weirdest guy here, Seungwoo, was their best host.

 

“Yep, 7 out of 10 people request to be with Seungwoo.” Sejun continued, “By the way, you will be taking care of chores for a while. Run away if you want, but I have excellent staff at home.”

 

“Is that a threat.” Seungsik asks rhetorically. 

 

“Work hard for the 80 million won, Seungsikie~ <3” Seungsik jumps as Seungwoo whispers endearingly in his ear.

 

“Yeek!” Seungsik yells, a tint of pink blush appearing across his cheeks, “Please don’t do that!”

 

“Aww, but this is one of my best techniques.”

 

“I have no interest in that sort of thing.” Seungsik explains, “I mean, appearance, and gender, don’t really matter. It’s what’s on the inside that counts.”

 

“Well, True…” Seungwoo replies, “It is so barbarous. God sometimes creates humans with perfect bodies, and contents. Not that I am bragging…”

 

_ Ugh _ Seungsik thinks  _ This guy, how do I put it, Troublesome? No, that’s not the right word… Something more like…. _

 

“I know!” Seungsik speaks his thoughts aloud.

 

“You understand!” Seungwoo exclaims happily.

 

“It’s Annoying!” Seungsik ignores Seungwoo said and finished voicing his thoughts aloud.

 

“Ah!” Seungwoo cries, he runs over to the corner of the room and crouched down, back facing towards Seungsik and the others in the room.

 

“You’re strong after all!” Hanse and Byungchan laugh, “There aren’t many people who could hurt him that much!!”

 

“Oh…” Seungsik feels a bit guilty about speaking his thoughts aloud, “I made him depressed…”

 

“Excuse me, Seungwoo Sunbae…”

 

“King.” Seungwoo responds to Seungsik’s attempt to apologise, “I go by that here.”

 

“Okay… then…” Seungsik continues to apologise, “Kin-” Yet again Seungsik is cut off, it seems to happen quite often.

 

“You’re blocking the way sir.” The twins say as they pull him from the corner, “Don’t just slack off from work Seung-Hyung.”

 

“Yes, Seungwoo.” Sejun joined the twins in trying to get Seungwoo back to his usual self, “You have many customers waiting in line.”

 

“Sorry we’re late!” Seungsik turns to see Elementary school kid, Subin, and muscular guy, Chan walk into the room.  _ When did they leave _ Seungsik wonders.

 

Two girls rush up to Subin, they seemed to have been waiting for him. “Subinie, Chan-oppa!” they exclaim.

 

“I was a bit tired, so I took a nap waiting for Chan-Hyung to finish his other club activities.” Subin began to rub his eyes, mumbling he continues, “But I’m still kinda sleepy…”

 

“Is he really older than us…?” Seungsik turns to Seungwoo, who now stood next to him, “He looks like an elementary schooler.”

 

“What do you mean?” Seungwoo questioned, “Subin is the eldest in the club.”

 

“I just wanted some where quiet to study.” Seungsik sighs.

 

“What about your home?” Seungwoo asks.

 

“My Father likes to bring his girlfriend home during the daytime, he works at night.”

 

“Don’t you get along with your father?”

 

“Yeah, we get along fine. I just don’t want to bother him. He raised me for 10 years by himself, and I thought I should do what I can…” Seungsik trails off as he thinks about the times he saw his father cry due to stress. 

 

“...That kind of environment is pitiful, isn’t it?” Seungwoo sympathizes, “You poor thing, having to serve the richer people of society, whilst only being able to afford just enough rice to eat. My poor Seungsikie~!”

 

“I’m not that po-” Seungsik tries to correct Seungwoo, only to be cut off, Again!

 

“Maybe it’s impossible with your looks, but I can train you!” Seungwoo gives Seungsik a look, like he has a plan up his sleeve, “You could probably get…. Let’s see… 100 people. If you can get 100 people to request you as a hostess, you’ll be debt free if you can do it!”

 

Seungsik feels his heart drop to the floor. He would much rather do chores than use his body and looks to serve people for money.

 

* * *

 

 

**-The first motto of the Host Club: Be strong, Be dignified, and Be beautiful.-**

 

“Thank you for waiting.” Seungsik says as he places a cup on the table, making a slight clunking sound as the cup hits the table.

 

“NOOOOO!” Seungwoo yells in frustration, “When you put the glass down, use your pinky as a cushion, that way there won’t be any noise.” He demonstrates to Seungsik.

 

“Ah, I see.” Seungsik nods, “It’s so as to not give any discomfort to the customers.”

 

“NO!” Seungwoo corrects him sternly, “It’s to make me look good.”

 

“Um… Okay?”

 

Seungwoo leans down so that his face is slightly below Seungsik’s, “When there is any problems, just speak to the clients from a lower perspective. Most of our clients can’t handle my beauty from above.”

 

Seungsik just stares at Seungwoo, an unamused look on his face, “I don’t notice any difference.”

 

Seungwoo walks to the wall and crouches down, surrounding himself with a depressing aura.

 

“I-I’m sorry… I was lying. I felt a small spark.” Seungsik flustered, trying to cheer up the depressed Seungwoo

 

“Seungsikie~!” Subin jumps towards Seungsik, embracing him as he lands, “Do you want to eat cake together?”

 

“Oh!” Seungsik exclaims out of surprise, “Well… I’m not a big fan of cake…”

 

“Then meet Jaws, he’s my stuffed cat.”

 

“I’m not a big fan of cats either…”

 

“You don’t like Jaws?” Subin looks up at Seungsik, giving him the lost puppy look.

 

_ He’s too adorable  _ Seungsik thinks as he stares into Subin’s soft face, “Okay, um… Hi Jaws-ssi, nice to meet you.” Seungsik takes the paw of the stuffed cat and gently shakes it.

 

 

“Seungwoo-oppa, I heard about it.” Seungwoo turns to see one of his clients, Krystal, standing next to him. He stands up as she continues to speak, “I heard that you were taking care of the kitten with no pedigree.”

 

“You can’t leave the worrisome alone, right?” Seungwoo responds.

 

“Oh, how kind of you.”

 

“I know, I’m such a gentle soul.” Seungwoo turns to the door where Seungsik is walking in, a bag in his hand full of groceries that he had been asked to fetch earlier, “Ah, little gopher, thanks for buying our things.”

 

“Ugh, gopher…” Seungsik groans, “My name is Seungsik, please use it.”

 

Seungsik walks over to one of the tables in the room. He places the bag on the table and proceeds to unpack. 

 

“What’s this?” Seungwoo now stood on one side of the table, pointing at the small container on the table.

 

“Coffee.”

 

“Is this pre-ground?”

 

“It’s instant coffee…?” Seungsik gives Seungwoo a quizzical look,  _ hasn’t this guy ever seen coffee before? _

 

“Instant!” Seungwoo gasps, “Is this the one where you just pour hot water on it and it is ready to drink!?”

 

“This is the rumoured….” Sejun has now joined Seungwoo in staring at their new discovery.

 

“So it’s true…” The twins join the other two, “Poor people don’t even have the time to grind their own beans…”

 

“I wanna try it!” Subin has rushed over, followed by Chan. Now all six of the boys are staring at the container as if they had discovered a new creature.

 

“I’ll go buy the right one!” Seungsik yells exasperatedly, “Sorry it wasn’t the expensive stuff you’re used to.”

 

“No! We want to try it!” they all reply in unison.

 

“Shitty rich kids…” Seungsik mumbles.

 

“There’s no way it’ll suit their taste.” Krystal comments.

 

“Hmm?” Seungsik hums.

 

“Oh, nothing, just talking to myself.” Krystal responds.

 

“Okay…”

 

“Seungsikie! Come here and show us how to make this peasants coffee!” Seungwoo becons Seungsik with his hand, “Everyone’s waiting.”

 

Seungsik sighs, he takes the kettle that has somehow appeared, full of hot water. He takes a spoonful of the coffee mix and plops it into one of the cups that have also miraculously appeared on the table, and proceeds to pour hot water into it till it is semi-full.

 

“There, now all you need to do is add cream and sugar, if you want.” Seungsik passes the cup to Seungwoo, “Don’t blame me if it doesn’t suit your taste.”

 

“Won’t suit our tastes?” Seungwoo smirks at Seungsik and takes a sip, “Wow! This is pretty good! Here, try some everyone!”

 

“Seungsik, make me another cup! The taste, it is so inelegant in its flavour. The non-rich taste makes me want more.”

 

“I see…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

**-Victon Host Club’s second motto: Unending research is key to being an excellent host-**

 

“Everyone!” Seungwoo announces, “We’ll also be trying peasant ramyun today!” He holds up a cup of instant ramyun.

 

“Seungwoo-ssi, exactly what research are you doing…?” Seungsik asks, only to be ignored as everyone is surrounding the table, now covered in different types of instant ramyun.

 

Seungwoo reads the instructions aloud as everyone tries to follow in the making of ramyun.

 

“I don’t think it’s working…” Chan mumbles.

 

“Well you have to put the hot water in first, and then close the lid, it cooks faster that way.” Seungsik explains to Chan, _ oh he can speak _ .

 

“Wow, so amazing!” Seungwoo grabs Seungsik into an embrace, “You are wonderful! May I express this feeling with my body?” Seungwoo brings Seungsik’s face closer to his.

 

“Please don’t.” Seungsik turns away from Seungwoo, no blushing this time, he has grown accustomed to this sort of behaviour.

 

“This picture looks odd, doesn’t it, Hanse?”

 

“I agree, Byungchan, it doesn’t add up.”

 

“Wouldn’t you much prefer us two, being loved by two handsome boys, such as ourselves. Two deep bonds at the same time, isn’t that the ultimate romance for girls?” The twins grab Seungsik from Seungwoo’s grasp, as bring their faces closer, “Your visual is a bit of a problem though...”

 

“Perhaps if we take off Seungsik’s glasses… Or they might make the eyes smaller….” Seung woo approaches Seungsik and slips his glasses off of Seungsik’s face. Seungwoo pauses, unsure of what to say.

 

“These were my grandfathers, I lost my contacts during the admission ceremony…” Seungsik explains, and Seungwoo continues to stare at him.

 

“Byungchan! Hanse!” Seungwoo suddenly commands.

 

“Ready, Sir!” The twins shout, running away and returning with scissors and a smock.

 

“Sejun! Give a call to the school designated tailor!” Seungwoo continues to give commands to the members, “Chan, get Seungsik some disposable contacts, and Subin…”

 

“Yes!” 

 

“Eat some cake!”

 

“Okay.”

 

“AAAAH!” Seungsik shouts as the twins shove him into a chair and proceed to trim his hair. Chan and Sejun return with the lenses and uniform.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Sunbae…” Seungsik calls to Seungwoo from behind the curtain in which he had been shoved to get changed. He is wearing the girls uniform, and has a few strands of hair braided with a silky, pink ribbon.

 

“Did you finish changing?” Seungwoo asked.

 

Seungsik steps out from behind the curtains, “Excuse me… This uniform, it’s-”

 

“It’s Perfect!” Seungwoo shouts, jumping to embrace Seungsik.

 

“Sunbae…”

 

“So CUTE!” Seungwoo shouts, arms now wrapped around Seungsik’s torso, “You are almost as beautiful as a flower.”

 

“Yeah, you look cute, Seungsikie~.” Subin exclaims happily, a large smile spread across his chubby cheeks.

 

“If you had that face, why didn’t you tell us earlier.” The twins ask rhetorically, “Yeah, maybe now you can get a customer or two.”

 

“Here, Now is the time to show off your true worth.” Seungwoo seats Seungsik onto one of the couches, next to two males that had been watching Seungsik with curiosity, “Now show off your beauty!”

 

 

“So, Seungsik-noona…” One of the males begins to speak, “What are your hobbies?”

 

“Is it true that you commute by train?” The second male asks.

 

_ Oh no… I don’t know what to do…. What should I do… _ Seungsik wonders.

 

“Why did you join the club?” A female wanders past their couch, deciding to join them in their discussion.

 

“Oh, that’s because I broke…” Seungsik trails off, maybe he shouldn’t tell these guys why he joined, after all he didn’t want to relive the horror of 80 million won being mentioned.  _ Wait, if I serve 100 people, no more debt!  _ Seungsik realizes,  _ but what do I do?? _

 

“Uh…” Seungsik starts, he moves closer to the boy sitting next to him and lowers his face, “Would you like another cup?”

 

“Oh!” The boy looks startled, yet seems pleased, “Yes, please.”

 

Off to the side Seungwoo observes Seungsik’s interaction. “Do they really like that sort of thing?”

 

“Seungsik’s innocence is quite attractive.” Sejun replies.

 

“”Oh, your mother passes away from an illness 10 years ago?” One of the boys asks as Seungsik answers their questions, “What do you do about household chores?”

 

“I do them myself.” Seungsik answers, “My mother loved cooking, she left a lot of recipes when she was hospitalized. Learning to cook them is quite fun. When I did well on them, my father would be very pleased. I love those times very much.” Seungsik smiles, remembering the times when his father would brag to their pet cat about his son’s cooking skills.

 

Both the two boys, as well as the girl, blush a little, and return Seungsik’s smile.

 

“May we come again?” They ask.

 

“That’ll help me a lot.” Seungsik nods, and sends them another smile.

 

“Naturally attractive…” Seungwoo admires Seungsik for his talent.

 

“Yes, no need for techniques.” Sejun chimes.

 

“Seungwoo-oppa, won’t you keep your own customers company?” The girl next to Seungwoo, Luna, inquires.

 

“Ah! Sorry.” He apologises, “I was only concerned for our new kid.”

 

“You take good care of her, don’t you?” Luna smiles warmly.

 

“Yeah, she’s a pretty interesting kid.” Seungwoo turns to his right, where one of his regular customers, Krystal, is sitting, “Why don’t you try some instant ramyun?”

 

“No way, Seungwoo, you eat that stuff…?”

 

“I guess you could say it’s pretty addicting… Seungsikie, say hello”

 

Seungsik had just walked over to where Seungwoo and his clients were sat.

 

“This is princess Krystal, she’s my most frequent customer.”

 

“Oh, Hello” Seungsik gives Krystal a slight bow in greeting, followed by a soft smile, “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Sooooo Cute!” Seungwoo embraces Seungsik, “You look so shy and cute, so cute!”

 

“Um… Seungwoo?” Krystal watches as seungwoo attacks Seungsik with affection.

 

“Let go of me you pervert!” Seungsik cries, in attempt to get Seungwoo off of him, “Chan Sunbae! Help me!”

 

Chan walks over to Seungsik, who is still struggling under his grasp, he swiftly grabs Seungsik and lifts him up and away from Seungwoo. Chan sets Seungsik down gently and puts himself between Seungwoo and his prey.

 

“Chan….” Seungwoo pouts.

 

“She asked for help.” Chan responds, still standing between the two.

 

Seungsik thanks Chan, and leaves him to handle with keeping Seungwoo occupied. He walks over to where the twins were keeping three ladies company.

 

“Which one of us is Hanse Game” They exclaim, and somehow the girls knew exactly what that meant.

 

_ What a lame game _ , Seungsik sighs.

 

“Seungsik-unni.” One of the smaller girls looks at him, “Which one do you think they are?”

 

“Left is Byungchan.” Seungsik points to each of the twins, “Right is Hanse.”

 

“You got it wrong!” They shout.

 

“No. I’m right.” Seungsik shakes his head, “You two may look alike, but you are slightly different.”

 

“Wow, Unnie, you are amazing.” The girls gush, “You look at them with your heart, not your eyes.”

 

“Oh.” One of the girls points to Seungsik’s finger, “Unnie what happened, did you hurt yourself?”

 

Seungsik looks to the finger to which she is pointing to, he had opened one of his textbooks earlier, and cut himself on one of the pages, noticing a blade taped to it. This had been happening quite a bit today, but it didn’t seem like a big concern.  _ No one else had been hurt so it’s okay  _ Seungsik thought.

 

“Oh, I was using a knife earlier, just a small cut, no need to worry.” He explained to the girl.

 

* * *

 

 

**-Later that afternoon-**

 

Seungsik stands in front of the open window, looking down at the pond below.  _ This is a bit much  _ he thinks. In the pond Seungsik can see all of his books, his wallet, and some other things he had in his bag earlier were strewn across the pond.  _ I guess I should go pick them up…  _ seung sik heads towards the door, bumping into Krystal by accident.

 

“Sorry, I-”

 

“Oh, hello.” Krystal interrupts Seungsik, “Aren’t you that pheasant from earlier? Looks like Seungwoo fixed you up. You actually look like a student here. Why don’t you fix the faults in your upbringing while you’re at it.” She walks past Seungsik, and lets out a small giggle as she continues to pass him.

 

_ Maybe she’s the suspect… _ Seungsik wonders, now knee deep in the cool waters of the pond, fishing his things out from the depths,  _ whatever the reason... _

 

“Ah! My food money is in my wallet, where did it go….?”

 

“Hey, Peasant!” Seungsik jumps at the sound of Seungwoo’s voice, “Nice hobby you have, skipping club activities to play in the water.”

 

“Shoot, I forgot!”

 

“Why is your bag in the water?” Seungwoo asks, brushing the matter of Seungsik skipping aside.

 

“I dropped it…” Seungsik lied, ‘I just can’t seem to find my wallet…”

 

“Your searching method is pretty weak though.” Seungwoo takes his shoes off and rolls up the bottoms of his pants. He then jumps into the water and begins to demonstrate, “You have to look more desperate, like this.” Seungwoo then starts to move his hands quickly, splashing water all over the place.

 

“It’s okay!” Seungsik yells apologetically, “You’ll get wet!”

 

“You know the saying ‘A good man dripping in water’? It’s a japanese proverb.” Seungwoo stops splashing and turns to face Seungsik, “What? You’re making such a cute face again.” He grabs Seungsik’s cheeks, “Did you fall for me?”

 

“Why would I-”

 

“Let’s continue searching.”

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

**-Back at the Host Club-**

 

“I see. Must have been troublesome.” Krystal is sat next to Seungsik, “It’s unfortunate that the bag fell in on it’s own.”

 

“Yes…” Seungsik wonders,  _ Why is this person with me? _

 

“But you went too far, bothering Seungwoo.” She continues to speak, “It was only for that cheap bag, right?”

 

Krystal leans forward and places her elbows on the table, and her head rests on her hands, “Don’t think that he loves you. He is only taking care of you because your family background is new to him. Maybe all those weird things are happening because you are annoying Seungwoo.”

 

“That is…” Seungsik eyes her suspiciously, “In short, you’re jealous…”

 

Krystal suddenly grabs the table flipping it to one side and jumps away. “Help!” She cries, “Seungsik is attacking me! I knew she was uncultured! Hurry this Peasant-”

 

Splash!

 

Krystal is now soaked. The twins had managed to pour two glasses of water on top of her.

 

“Whoops.” They exclaim sarcastically, “Our hands slipped.”

 

“You-!” Krystal is cut off as Sejun shoves some photographs in her face, evidence of her doing all of these pranks to Seungsik.

 

“Did you think we didn’t know about it?” Sejun asks, “Please don’t look down on our information network. Of course, we have evidence on the other issue as well.”

 

“She looks scary..” Subin quivers, obviously his fear is fake, but it grabs Krystal’s attention, “She’s like a demon.”

 

“She looks ugly.” Chan comments.

 

“You look beautiful outside….” Seungwoo joins, “It’s no good if you only look beautiful. I’m sorry to say this, but can you please leave and not return?”

 

“You cannot be a customer if you don’t treat my fellow club members with respect.” Seungwoo motions towards the door.

 

“Stupid Seungwoo!” Krystal cries, fleeing the room.

 

“Those sorts of customers aren’t rare.” Seungwoo addresses Seungsik, “As punishment for you causing trouble, add another 100 people to your quota.”

 

“Huh!” Seungsik cries.

 

“If you weren’t there, I wouldn’t have lost my best customer.” Seungwoo teases, “And I wouldn’t have to look for wallets with these beautiful hands of mine~!”

 

“Sunbae!” 

 

“I have high expectations of you, natural rookie”

 

Seungwoo starts to walk towards Seungsik, he stops when something hits his foot. He bends down to pick up the object, which happens to be Seungsik’s wallet.

 

“What’s this.”

 

“Oh, that’s my wallet.”

 

Seungwoo is silent for a minute as he opens Seungsik’s wallet and stares at his ID.

 

“Seungsik…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Are you a boy?”

 

“Biologically, yes.”

 

Seungwoo looks at Seungsik in shock, he then proceeds to shout, spouting gibberish as he tries to process what he just learned.

 

“Ah, He finally noticed.” Hanse commented.

 

“But he probably knew by instinct.” Byingchan added.

 

“I knew from the beginning.” Subin nods with pride.

 

“It’s a pretty interesting development.” Sejun smirks, enjoying Seungwoo’s torment.

 

“AH-AH” Seungwoo tries to speak, but no words come out.

 

“If Sunbae thought of me as a girl, I figured it was okay.” Seungsik explained, “I guess my sense of gender consciousness is lower than most people’s. Probably my father's influence, he’s a crossdressing host.”

 

“Anyways, you were pretty cool earlier, Sunbae.”

 

Seungwoo blushes a deep red.

 

“And I kind of like the attention.” Seungsik smiles at Seungwoo, “But I’d prefer to serve as myself, I do associate with being male more so than female after all.”

 

“HEY!” Seungwoo yells, yet he is still unable to properly speak.

 

“Now, now Seungwoo.” The twins stand on either side of Seungwoo, linking their arms with his, “It’s not a bad idea, a male host for those who are intimidated by us beautiful beings.”

 

“I agree.” Sejun nods, offering his hand out to Seungsik, “Let us officially welcome you.”

 

“Welcome to Victon Host Club!”

 

 


	2. The Door will be Opened Once Again on The Holy Night

**-December…. You can tell that the Holy Night nears by the cool winds that blow from the north.-**

 

“Shoot!” Seungsik cursed, running down the hall and up the stairs that lead to the Third Music Room, “I spent too much time in the Library. What will they do to me for being late?”

 

**-Top floor of the South campus, End roo in the Northern corridor.-**

 

He stops just outside the doors. Seungsik takes his handkerchief from his pocket and uses it to gently wipe his sweat. He takes a moment to catch his breath before opening the doors the the room.

 

_ Well, I am getting used to their weird speeches and actions _ , Seungsik thinks to himself,  _ So I won’t be surprised by them so easily….. _

 

“Welcome.” The six other hosts greeted Seungsik, as if he was a guest. The six males were dressed in colourful, and revealing clothing, it was as though Seungsik travelled to a southern country without even getting on an airplane.

 

Seungsik sighed and shook his head, this was probably the last thing he expected, he was thinking it would be more…. Well, festive, it being december and all.

 

“Oh, It’s you, Seungsik.” Hanse comments, “You’re late.”

 

“We thought it was a guest, so we positioned ourselves.” Byungchan followed.

 

“Last I looked, it was the middle of December.” Seungsik frowned, pulling out his phone to emphasize his point, also checking the date, just to be sure it really was December.

 

“It is only a commoners feeling, to be afraid of the cold!” Seungwoo exclaims, “A good man cannot hide his beautiful body by covering it with cloth. It’s winter, and that’s why we welcome our guests with a warm, southern country aura. It’s quite gentlemanly, isn’t it?”

 

“...Is that so…” Seungsik replies, not sure of what to say to Seungwoo’s speech.

 

“And December has the big event.” Seungwoo continues to explain, “One where we sine the most; the Christmas party, Seungsikie.”

  
  


“How miserable, my skin, like ivory. My muscular body, and this King of Bali’s costume that suits my body quite well.” Seungwoo leans in closer to the guest he is currently serving, “Everything is just a faithful servant who kneels before his goddess, you.”

 

“Seungwoo-Oppa….” The girl who Seungwoo is with blushes furiously.

 

**-Over to where the twins are serving two young ladies.-**

 

“What are you doing for the Christmas party?” One of the ladies asks.

 

“Yes,” The other one adds, “I’m very much looking forward to it!”

 

“Well,” Hanse begins to answer, “We reserved the entire large hall in the central campus, so there will be a dance.”

 

“And we’re thinking of having some casinos, with rewards of course.” Byungchan adds.

 

“Actually,” Byungchan places a hand on Hanse’s cheek, guiding him closer, and giving him a gentle smile, “I wanted to spend some time alone, Hanse.”

 

“Don’t say that, Byungchan… I want that too…!” Hanse looks at Byungchan, eyes moistened with tears, opened widely, so as to give a puppy eyed look.

 

“KYAAAH~!” The two girls squeal at the bromance between the two.

 

“It seems like the guests tension is higher than usual.” Seungsik comments from where he is giving some water to Subin, “They’ve lost their minds…”

 

“Being slightly naked is very popular amongst our guests.” Subin refers to the clothes that most of the five other hosts are wearing, “We have another plan for when it’s closer to Christmas, a Santa costume. I am very glad I put that southern country travel book in front of Seungwoo though…”

 

Why do I get the feeling that he’s smarter than he seems… Seungsik wonders before turning his attention to Subin, who was currently with one of his guests.

 

“Ah!” The girl smiles, “So cute, Subinie!”

 

“This is the national flower of the southern country, We imported it.” Subin explains, beaming at the guest as he hands her a flower. “Oh, Channie!”

 

Subin prances to where Chan stood off to the side, and jumps up. Chan catches Subin and holds him on his waist with just one arm.

 

“Look,” Subin points to their clothing (or lack of), “We’re wearing the same clothes!”

 

“Haha, Too Cute!” The girl exclaims, cooing over the two.

 

“They really don’t make much sense,” Seungsik sighs, shaking his head, “I wonder what their relationship is though….”

 

“Seungsik-Oppa! Why don’t you wear a southern country costume?” Seungsik turns his attention back to one of his guests, Nayoung.

 

“Oh, no, I…” He fumbles with his words, “I think it’s only natural to wear warm clothes in the winter.” Seungsik thinks back to before the guests started to come, when Seungwoo tried getting him into a costume as well.

 

**-Flashback-**

 

**“** Look!” Seungwoo gestures to the mannequin that is covered in a costume similar to Seungwoo’s own, except that this one is a bit… feminine, “It’s obviously a girls costume, but I’m sure you would look wonderful in in!”

 

“No thanks!” Seungsik quickly rejects Seungwoo’s offer, in no way was he going to wear that, especially in the winter.

 

**-End of Flashback-**

 

“I see,” Nayoung nods, “You value the seasons. That’s wonderful too.”

 

“I wish it’d snow this Christmas.” The girl next to Nayoung, Roa softly sighs, “That would be my ideal Christmas.”

 

“Is that so?” Seungsik nods thoughtfully, “Both of you have your little dreams, it’s very cute.”

 

To the side, Seungwoo, Hanse, and Byungchan are watching Seungsik. Their thoughts plastered across their faces, practically screaming that they think Seungsik is adorable one (It’s true though).

 

“Excuse me,” A voice from behind Seungsik interrupts his conversation with Nayoung and Roa, “I believe it is almost time for my turn.”

 

“My apologies,” Seungsik turned towards the owner of said voice, “You must be the one who made a reservation. Your name…?”

 

“I’m Lee Sunny, Grade 11, class B.” Sunny places a hand on Seungsik’s chin, “You’re cuter than I’ve heard. I decided, I’ll let you be my favourite.”

  
  


“I don’t understand...” Seungwoo grumbles, mouth full of the ramyun he is currently eating.

 

“Hyung, stop eating the peasants ramyun, and help us make the final plans.” hanse scolds Seungwoo.

 

“He didn’t like it that Sunny took a liking to Seungsik?” Byungchan comments.

 

“It’s not like her illness just started.” Sejun adds.

 

“Illness?” Seungsik gives the other three a quizzical look.

 

“The so-called “Switching hosts” Disease.” Hanse and Byungchan reply in unison.

 

“Usually regular guests stick to one host,” Sejun explains, “But she likes to switch every now and then. Everyone’s had her at least twice.”

 

“It was Seungwoo’s turn until a while ago.” Subin joins.

 

“I can’t stand it anymore!” Seungwoo shouts, standing suddenly, “Wear girls clothing, Seingsik!!”

 

“Huh?” 

 

“How are you so popular with the girls, when you make a better girl than most of them can ever be!! It’s only us that know you like to crossdress, if you start now, they’ll never know!”

 

“Um…” Seungsik tries to speak, but Seungwoo continues as he searches for something in his bag.

 

“Dad wants… Dad…. Dad wants to see you when you were like this!” Seungwoo pulls out a framed picture of Seungsik. In the picture Seungsik has long, dark hair, and is wearing a girls school uniform. “Look at how cute you were!!!”

 

“”Where in hell did you get that photo!?” Seungsik yells in horror. When he was younger, his father often tried to get Seungsik into school as a female, it worked in middle school, till his voice started to change. Seungsik really didn’t want to relive his “Dark past”.

 

“I wonder every time,” Hanse, who now has the photo, holds it up so the others can see, “How can this,” He points to the photo, “Become this?” He points to a photo of Seungsik when he first arrived at the host club.

 

“My hair got gum in it from my neighbor’s kid, happened on the first day of school.” Seungsik explains the shortening of his hair. He did like his long hair, but short hair looks good on him as well, so he really didn’t mind the change. “And I told you about my contacts already.”

 

“However, I do ask that you treat me as a male.” Seungsik requests, “It’s better that way, because I can more easily fill my quota and pay off my debt to you guys. So…”

 

“A boy should not address himself using the female pronouns, especially since you are not a transgender!” Seungwoo cries, and turns his head to Sejun, “Mum! Seungsik uses bad words!!”

 

“Who’s Mum?” Hanse asks.

 

“Probably me..” Sejun sighs.

 

“Unexpectedly, Seungwoo is a little different when it comes to gender identity.” Hanse guides Seungsik away from Seungwoo, who is currently shaking Sejun whilst complaining.

 

“By the way,” Byungchan starts to ask, “Do you have any experience in social dance? It is a must for the party.”

 

“No…” Seungsik answers cautiously, “But the party doesn’t count for the quota, does it? I’m not even interested in the event, so I’d rather skip it…”

 

“Fine,” Seungwoo shouts, glaring at Seungsik, “If you want to walk the road of men, let me help you. Social dance is a gentleman's common knowledge. If you can master the waltz in one week and show it off at the party, I’ll reduce your debt by half!”

  
  


**-Gentleman’s Knowledge, Part 1: Dance basics, are the steps.-**

 

“Shall we Seungsik-ssi?” Sunny asks Seungsik as she guides him through the basics of the dance, “Quick right, quick left, slow right, you put your legs together at the pause. The gentleman always leads, please watch your partner closely.”

 

“Y-yes Noona.” Seungsik nods.  _ Right, left, ri-,  _ Seungsik’s thoughts are interrupted as he steps on Sunny’s foot, causing her to trip, and bringing Seungsik down with her.

 

“Wah!” The two let out a cry as they hit the floor with a thud.

 

“I’m sorry, Sunny-noona!” Seungsik apologises, now laying on top of Sunny.

 

“It’s alright Seungsik-ssi, Everyone makes mistakes.” Sunny smiles.

 

In the corner of the room Seungwoo sulks as he watches the scene unfold.

 

“Hyung is acting blue.” Byungchan points out to Hanse.

 

“I heard he wanted to be Seungsik’s practice partner.” Hanse replies, “The height difference would make it awkward.”

 

“But we’re okay with it?” Subin comments from where he and Chan are dancing together. Chan nods in agreement.

 

“Yes, but you two are out of common sense, it is normal for you two.” Hanse and Byungchan speak in unison.

 

“I’m sorry Noona, that you had to be my practice partner… Please, have something to drink.” Seungsik offers Sunny a cup of fruity tea.

 

“It’s no problem, I’m totally okay with it.” Sunny smiles, and takes the tea that Seungsik offered. “I heard you’re limiting your guest service for a while, so you can practice. I’m rather happy, because I can have you to myself, monopolize you as it were.”

 

“Dear me!” Sunny exclaims, now gazing at the cup of tea in her hands, “You have a new tea set now. Isn’t this Hwang?”

 

“Indeed.” Sejun nods, having joined Seungsik and Sunny, “You have a good eye. This is our first day using it.”

 

“I see…” Sunny spoke softly as if remembering fond memories, a slight pink now colouring her cheeks, “Beautiful colour…”

 

“You must like tableware a lot.” Seungsik commented.

 

“Not Really!” Sunny flustered, her face now very red, “I don’t really like it! Oh my, What are you-!”

 

“Ouch!” Sunny cries as she spills the hot tea on her hands, the skin now bright red where the water touched.

 

“Let’s get you to the Nurse’s office.” Seungsik helped Sunny up, guiding her towards the nearest Nurse’s office.  _ I can see that she does like it though, why try to hide it? _

  
  


**-Third Nurse’s Office-**

 

“Doctor…?” Seungsik calls out once they reach the Nurse’s office.

 

A young woman stands in the room, she turns to look at the two who have just walked in.

 

“The doctor’s not here.” The woman states, now realizing who has walked in, she rushes to Sunny, a worried look on her face, “What is it? A burn?” The woman tries to take a look at Sunny’s hand, “Let me see…”

 

“No!” Sunny pushes the woman’s hand away, “I’ll ask Seungsik-ssi to take care of it.”

 

“Eh? But if there’s an assistant Nurse, then…” Seungsik trails off, gesturing towards the young woman.

 

“I’m just another student.” The woman explains, “Can’t you see, I am wearing the uniform after all….”

 

“My dear Seungsik-ssi. Ahaha!” Sunny giggles, “I suppose it cannot be helped. She doesn’t look like the heir of a first-rate corporation.”

 

“Um… Yeah….” The woman sighs.

 

“Anyways, why are you here?” Sunny asks, “Can it be that you saw us coming, so you stayed…?”

 

“No… I’m greeting the teachers.” The woman, no, student explains, “I need to finish this within the semester.”

 

The student walks towards the door, turning to speak before she leaves, “Since the teacher’s not here, I’ll come back later. See you…. Sunny”

 

“Your Friend…?” Seungsik inquires after the student has left.

 

“No! I don’t know her!” Sunny flusters, her face the same red colour it was when Seungsik asked about the tableware, “Oh my! What are you saying Seungsik-ssi?!”

 

_ Ah, so it is a friend, _ Seungsik thinks to himself.

 

“It seems the burn is not serious,” Sunny walks towards the door, face still as red a a tomato, “So, I’ll be going now. Farewell.”

 

Just as Sunny enters the doorway, Chan bursts in causing Suny to slide to the floor out of surprise.

 

“An…. An injury.” Chan pants, on his back is Subin, looking a bit worse for wear.

 

“Chan-ssi.” Seungsik nods, “And Subin-ssi.”

 

Sunny takes that moment to escape from the Nurse’s office, wobbling down the halls, till she has disappeared from Seungsik’s sight. Seungsik turns his attention to Chan and Subin, who has now been seated on one of the beds, while Chan grabs some bandages and stuff to clean a small wound.

 

“You got stepped on by Chan-ssi when you fell?” seungsik asks Subin, “Ah, but this probably isn’t that bad, worse could’ve happened.”

 

Seungsik looks at Subin, who looks as though he is about to cry, but not from pain, he just seems sad.

 

“Don’t worry Chan-ssi,” Seungsik assures the muscular male, “It’s only a scratch.”

 

Chan looks at Seungsik, and gives him a soft smile, gently nodding his head as if to say thanks.

 

_ He smiles _ , Seungsik thinks, H _ e looks handsome when he smiles. _

 

Subin interrupts Seungsik’s thoughts, “Did you talk to Tiffany-noona earlier?”

 

“Tiffany-noona?

 

“Hwang Tiffany, from Grade 11, Class C.” Subin explains, “Sunny’s fiancee.”

  
  


**-Gentleman’s Knowledge, Part 2: Heated discussion will develop an independent mind.-**

 

“Everyone!” Seungwoo announces, the seven hosts have now been gathered in the music room  by Seungwoo for a meeting, “It is time to discuss Tiffany-ssi and Sunny-ssi’s discord!”

 

“Um, Excuse me.” Seungsik speaks first, “What happened to my dance lesson…?”

 

“Starting with you, Choi brothers!” Seungwoo ignores Seungsik, pointing at the twins.

 

“Yes, Sir!” The twins salute Seungwoo, “They’re childhood friends. It seems their parents decided their engagement!!”

 

“Next!” Seungwoo commands, “Sejun, report about Tiffany-ssi.”

 

“Okay” Sejun nods, flipping open a notebook. 

 

_ He has a notebook for this stuff!! _ Seungsik’s eyes widen in astonishment.

 

“Excellent grades,” Sejun starts to read off the notes in his notebook, “Normal pedigree, normal appearance, so called “C” class.”

 

**-Victon High School is organized based on pedigree and grades. Seungsik is in Class A, his scholarship status allows for this special exception to pedigree.-**

 

“Her seriousness is her strong point, and she’ll likely be studying in the UK starting next spring. Her weakness is….”

 

“She’s not very impressive.” Hanse comments.

 

“Faint hearted.” Byungchan chimes.

 

“In short,” Sejun concludes, “She’s plain.”

 

“You guys really have no mercy….” Seungsik sighs.

 

“Makes sense…” Seungwoo nods.

 

“Wha….?” Seungsik tilts his head in confusion.

 

“The reason for the princesses illness, “Marrying such a dumb guy in the future is the stupidest thing to do.” so she said herself.” Sejun explains.

 

“For now it seems she wants to play around, have fun as it were.” Byungchan and Hanse add, “Can’t help it with such a plain fiancee.”

 

“Hmm…. Is that how it is…?” Seungsik wonders aloud.

 

“Sejun.” Seungwoo addresses man with glasses, “You knew about the fiancee all this time?”

 

“It is my responsibility to investigate our guests.” Sejun replies, “There’s no real value, so I didn’t bother telling.”

 

“You…”

 

“Seungsik-hyung, how’s your dancing coming?” Hanse asks.

 

“If I could practice today.” Seungsik lets out a sigh.

 

“Well, I’m sure it’ll be okay. By the way….” Byungchan assures Seungsik.

 

“Here’s a question for you.” Byungchan and hanse stand on either side of Seungsik, their faces a bit too close for comfort, “If you search up “Hwang” on the internet, what will you get?”

  
  


**-December 24th, 5:00 pm, Central Campus Large Hall.-**

 

“Lambs gathered here tonight. Give thanks to the fortune that we can attend today, and to the sovereign beauty-ness. May the lord’s blessings be with us. Open the door.” Seungwoo instructs, giving his opening speech to the Christmas party, “Welcome, to the Victon Host Club Christmas party!”

 

Both ladies and Gentlemen alike begin to crowd the hall, laughter filling even the most darkest corners.

 

“Hello.” Hanse and Byungchan greet guests from the section of the hall designated for the casino, “Why don’t you play some cards with us?”

 

“If you in one game, you’ll gain one point, and a gorgeous award!” Hanse explains, “For those with the most points, you will have the chance to dance the Last Dance with one of the Host Club members!!!”

 

So that’s why dancing is a must, Seungsik silently nods his head in understanding. He is standing off to the side, as some of the crowd admires his suit, which he borrowed from the twins, saying things such as “So cute!” or just squealing in general.

 

“Moreover!!” Seungwoo adds to Hanse and Byungchan’s earlier explanation, “The top point winner will get a kiss blessing from none other than Me, the King!”

 

“Hey, Seungsikie! Why are you so tense?” Seungwoo, who was entertaining some guests just a minute ago, now stands beside Seungsik.

 

“I’m not really used to these kinds of events.” Seungsik shrugs, “I just usually spend Christmas at home eating the cake that my father brings home from work.”

 

“Then Seungsikie~, you’re alone?” Subin pouts, “What do you do…?”

 

“Let’s see, I think I watched the Christmas special for some program last year. Something like “Cutting a cake equally”….”

 

“Peasants knowledge program for peasants, huh?” Seungwoo comments.

 

“No relation what so ever for us though.” The twins chime in unison.

 

“I thought you’d say that…” Seungsik shakes his head.

 

“Why…. Why are you so plain?” Seungwoo asks Seungsik, his eyes moistened with tears, “Your lovely tv program is being made fun of! Isn’t it a wonderful show that makes you feel like you are apart of a family?!”

 

_ He must like the show… _ Seungsik thinks. “How could anyone love it that much?”

 

“Gorgeous party doesn’t mean anything to you, huh, Seungsik-ssi?” The twins sighed in unison, “Oh man, no fun.”

 

“Why don’t you just eat something then? It’s high class food.” Sejun suggested.

 

“High class food?” Seungsik eyes widened,  _ It must be better than regular food, right? Maybe I should try some…. _

 

“Like, fatty tuna?” Seungsik asked, he could feel himself drooling at the thought.

 

The six hosts paused, looking at Seungsik as if he had the cutest expression on his face. He most certainly did though, Seungsik’s eyes, slightly widened, and a dewy gleam to them, moth drawn into an “o” shape. He reminded them of a child in that moment, one that still has their innocence, full of wonder and curiosity.

 

“Quick!” Seungwoo shouted in a commanding tone, “Someone bring fatty tuna here for Seungsikie~!”

 

“What a thrifty person.” The twins commented, taking hold of either side of Seungsik, “What a shy person…”

 

“Hello?” Sejun spoke to his phone, apparently speaking to some kind of restaurant that delivers, “Please add ten servings of super special sushi. Please be quick.”

 

“Wait, wha-.” Seungsik started, only to be cut off as the rest of the members began asking if he wanted other foods that were already at the party.

 

_ That was thoughtless of me… How could I have been so stupid… _ Seungsik thought. He heard a familiar sound of footsteps pass him from behind, and turned towards the sound. 

 

“Ah, Sunny-noona.”

 

“Seungsik-ssi!” Sunny replied, “I was looking for you. Would you please dance with me?”

 

“I don’t mind.” Seungsik nodded, “Oh, Tiffany-ssi.”

 

“AAH!” Sunny exclaimed, she jumped backwards, knocking into one of the servers that were passing food around to the attendees of the party, causing them to drop some of the food.

 

_ She’s such a cutie _ , Seungsik smiled at Sunny, who was now on the floor trying to help the server she bumped into.

 

“I don’t think you can use any tactics.” Seungsik addressed Sunny, “Even if you wander around the host club to gain her attention. You look happier when you’re looking at the tableware.”

 

Sunny stopped helping the server, who had just finished cleaning up, and looked up at Seungsik.

 

“Hwang Imports main business is importing tableware, isn’t it?”

 

Sunny looks down, “...It’s okay…. He doesn’t care about what I do… He decided to study abroad by himself too….”

 

“That’s why-” Seungsik was cut off by a heavy body jumping onto him.

 

“Found you, Seungsikie~!” Subin yaps, as he gets off of Seungsik, Chan swoops in and scoops Seungsik up using one arm, and the two carry him away.

 

“Seungsik-ssi!?” Sunny cries in confusion, as he is dragged away.

  
  


**-Large Hall, Waiting Room-**

 

“Here he comes.” Hanse turns to Sejun as Chan and Subin bring Seungsik into the room.

 

“Hey!” Seungsik yelps, “What are you-!” 

 

“No complaints. Just change your clothes.” Seungsik is commanded as clothes are shoved into his face, “There’s not much time!”

 

“Ready?” Sejun asks, “You have twenty minutes till the climax of the party, you have till then. We have already sent Tiffany-ssi to the 11-C classroom.”

 

Seungsik is held still by one of the twins, as the other puts makeup on his face.

 

“Please find her true feelings, okay?” Subin requests.

 

“How troublesome.” Hanse commented, “Hyung has been planning this since yesterday.”

 

Just then, Seungwoo comes bursting through the doors of the waiting room.

 

“You shouldn’t come into this room all together!” He scolds, “You need to attend to the guests…..”

 

Seungwoo trails off, he stares at Seungsik, who is now dressed in a simple lilac coloured dress. Upon his head sits a long haired raven wig, his makeup done in a more feminine way. Seungsik looks beautiful enough to take Seungwoo’s breath, and shove it to the depths of the sea.

 

“How is it?” Byungchan asks their stunned leader, “We even put some makeup on him.”

 

_ Ugh _ , Seungsik thinks, not realizing that Seungwoo is now staring at him, _ this wig is heavy. _

 

“You look super cute!” Subim compliments Seungsik.

 

“All right!” Hanse shouts, “Ready?”

 

“Try your best, Seungsikie~!” Subin cheers, as he and the twins push Seungsik out of the waiting room, and towards the classrooms.

 

“Fuck.” Seungwoo whispers, after Seungsik is out of ears reach, “Cute…”

  
  


**-Classroom 11-C-**

 

The door lets out a soft click as Seungsik opens it, and enters the room. Standing to one side of the room is Tiffany. Seungsik tilts his head as tiffany turns around to face him.

 

“Um…” She starts, “You… sent this?” Tiffany holds up a pink envelope and passes it to Seungsik.

 

Seungsik takes the envelope, and opens it. Inside is a letter written on a piece of stationary, decorated with hearts around the edges. Seungsik quickly skims the contents of said letter, it is a confession letter, and at the bottom is a request to meet where they both stand.

 

“I’m very happy to receive something like this, but…” Tiffany looks Seungsik in the eye, “I cannot answer your feelings. I already have someone in mind, she is very important to me. Even though she seems disgusted with me… Wait, haven’t I seen you somewhere before?”

 

“No!” Seungsik responds quickly, slightly flustered.

 

“Oh.” Tiffany nods, she then continues to speak about this love of hers, “I want to change. I’ll go see the world.. And come back a better person, someone more capable. Maybe it’s a selfish wish, but I hope she waits for me…”

 

“That is selfish.” Seungsik says bluntly, “You didn’t even try to tell her your feelings, there’s no way she’ll understand it. You’ve already decided, so what’s the use of not telling her? A person can change, but only when the person wishes to change.”

 

“You…” Tiffany raises a hand towards Seungsik, but turns to the doorway when they hear a soft rustle from that direction. Sunny is standing in the doorway, a look of shock and confusion on her face. Seungsik can tell that she has heard what has been said.

 

“Sunny...!” Tiffany cries, as Sunny turns and sprints off.

 

“Sunny-noona!?”

 

Tiffany dashes off after Sunny, Seungsik follows.

 

“Sunny-noona, It’s a misunderstanding-!” Seungsik calls after her, only to trip due to the heels that Byungchan forced him to wear, “Ouch!”

 

Seungsik begins to fall towards the ground, but strong arms catch him before he can. Seungsik looks up to his saviour.

 

“Are you okay?” Seungwoo asks, holding Seungsik in his arms.

 

“Sunbae..?” Seungsik trails off, “Did you bring…?”

 

“Shh..” Seungwoo holds a finger to Seungsik’s lips to silence him, he begins to speak softly, almost a whisper, “Let’s go by the window, we’ll start counting down soon.”

 

Just outside the window, Seungsik can hear a faint chanting of the crowd, as they countdown the seconds till Christmas.

 

“Three, Two, One!” Seungwoo shouts, looking out the window as Sunny runs into the small courtyard, followed by Tiffany.

 

“Merry Christmas!” Seungwoo yells through the now open window. Tiffany has caught up to Sunny, and has a grasp on her arm, “May there be blessings over the clumsy couple!”

 

Sunny and Tiffany look up to see Seungwoo and a girl next to him, and in the large window below them, stand the rest of the host club, along with the attendees of the party. Sunny looks at Tiffany, who stares back, an embarrassed smile forming on both of their faces.

  
  


**-Back at the party; the last dance.-**

 

“This is the last Waltz!” Announces Seungwoo.

 

_ Dammit _ , Seungsik silently curses,  _ I never got to eat any fatty tuna _ . Seungsik is sitting off to the side of the dance floor, his ankle wrapped in tensor bandage from his fall earlier, he sprained his ankle. He watches as the members each dance with the partners that won the games.  _ Oh well,  _ Seungsik sighs, _ I feel pretty happy anyways.  _

 

“Now we’ll have the last event!” Hanse cheers.

 

“This will be given to Princess Naeun, the top point earner!” Byungchan clarifies, “A blessing from the king…”

 

“Ah, my turn.” Seungwoo whispers, but not a moment too soon, as Byungchan had not finished speaking.

 

“From the King…. Modified, Kang Seungsik!”

 

The crowd cheers, despite the king changing last minute, they seem pleased that the newest member will be doing the honours.

 

“What!!” Both Seungwoo and Seungsik exclaim in confusion, “Hey!”

 

“It’s all because Sejun-hyung said if we had a turn of events at the end, the party would be more fun!” The twins shrug their shoulders, “We did what we were told.”

 

“How about this instead of the dance?” Sejun is now whispering in Seungsik’s ear, “We’ll cut off your debt by one third.”

 

“Is’t this his first kiss..?” Subin wonders aloud, just enough for Seungwoo to hear him.

 

Seungsik walks up to Naeun, and gently brings her face to his.  _ On the cheek should be good enough, _ Seungsik determines.

 

“Hold That Kiss!!!” Seungwoo cries, he attempts to grab Seungsik to pull him away. Seungwoo’s force causes Seungsik to plant his kiss, right on Naeun’s lips!!

 

Seungwoo freezes in shock. The crowd cheers, “Congratulations Naeun-unnie!!”, “Hey, Seungwoo tried to stop the kiss, didn’t he?”, “He must’ve really wanted to give the kiss.”

 

Seungsik turns to Seungwoo, who is still holding onto the back of Seungsik’s clothing, “I see…” He mumbles, “Kissing machine….”

 

“I-I-I just wanted to protect your first kiss!!!!” Seungwoo stutters.

 

“Yeah, thanks.” Seungsik replies sarcastically, “Thanks to you I did my first kiss, not that I care…, but I didn’t know you were such a greedy person. I was starting to have a better opinion of you, too.”

 

“Seungsik!!”

 

“Maybe this is a new type of bullying, isn’t it?”

 

“Seungsikie~!” Subin calls, “Want some cake?”

 

“Sure. Yes, please.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Chapter Two! Took longer than I thought it would to write, so I may only update every 2 to 3 weeks...  
> My apologies to those who have been waiting, hope the wait was worth it!
> 
> Another note, I decided to use Choi (Byungchan's last name) as the surname for the twins (Do Byungchan just doesn't flow right, compared to Choi Hanse)


	3. A Happy New Year from the Members of the Host Club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Congratulations to our boys for their One year anniversary!!!  
> Finally uploading a chapter. I would like to apologize to those who have been waiting, college really sucks the life out of a person...  
> Anyways I should be able to update more regularly (I hope to do so every two weeks or so), especially since our boys are releasing a mini album really soon (In just 3 hours at the time I uploaded this chapter). Those teasers are killing me, they all look so amazing (as always, but still...) and I hope you all are as excited as I am!  
> Another thing to add, I have decided to add Chanbin in the list of pairings, just because I felt like it (Their relationship is super cute though).  
> I would also like to thank those who have left me comments (you know who you are) Your support really helps when it comes to writing. Without further ado, I present to you, Chapter Three.

**-Paris, France-**

 

“Father,” A young lady with long, fair hair. Her soft yet dark, green eyes reflecting a slight amount of the light coming from the bright screen in front of her as she speaks, “I want to marry “him”.” 

 

“Again? Eunji.” An older man standing behind her chuckles, his daughter hardly looking at him as she plays a game on her gaming console, “Of course, I’ll let you. Anyways, let’s have a cup of tea.”

 

Eunji nods her head, though the older man is not sure whether his daughter has actually heard him or not, he continues nonetheless.

 

“I just developed those pictures we took last month during the business trip to Korea.” He hands her one of the photos held within his hand, “If I remember correctly, they have a child who is close to your age.”

 

Eunji grabs the photo from her father and stares at it, “Father… that promise you just made with me… It’s for sure, isn’t it?”

 

“Huh?” Her father grunts.

 

_ Wait for me my prince!! _ Eunji silently cries.

 

“I’m going to Korea!!” She shouts.

 

“Eunji!” Her father speaks sternly, but it has no effect, his daughter has already packed and left the house, likely headed to the airport.

 

“That daughter of mine.” He sighs.

 

* * *

 

**-Here in Korea.-**

 

“Welcome!” The seven hosts greet their clients. Each of the seven boys dressed in beautiful, and colourful hanboks, in celebration of the new year.

Seungsik wore a yellow hanbok with intricate embroidery stitched on the back, the threads of his top had a metallic sheen to it, making it look as though he were wearing gold,  _ Where did they get these _ , he wondered,  _ I bet they’re well made too. _

 

**-A world welcomes the New Year, and it was blossoming. Female students whirl in the wind, like butterflies. A beautiful male garden blossoms here, like large flowering orchards.-**

 

“Why are you so beautiful, so handsome, Seungwoo Oppa?” Asks one of Seungwoo’s clients, a petite young lady.

 

“All the better to remain in your eyes.” Seungwoo responds.

 

“Why is your voice so soft and clear?” She asks yet another question.

 

“So that you may feel comfort from my words of affection.” 

 

“Why do you look at me with such dewy eyes?”

 

Seungwoo runs his hands through his hair as he speaks, revealing the entire of his handsome face to his client, and anyone watching. Seungsik (who is definitely watching)  swears that Seungwoo did this in slow motion. _ Is my mind playing tricks on me? Why did something like that make my heart skip a beat? Weird…. _

 

“Oppa!” She squeals in delight, a light blush brushing across her face, “Your hanbok really suits you.” The girl gestures towards the crimson red hanbok which Seungwoo is wearing.

 

“It better.” Hanse butts into the conversation between the two, “All the hosts are wearing hanboks designed by my mother.”

 

“Our mother.” Byungchan corrects, “And our Grandmother helped us to put them on.”

 

“Oh, but Byungchan…” Hanse leans in to Byungchan, a mischievous look on his face, “It’s my job to take it off, isn’t it?”   
  


“Hanse!” Byungchan gasps, putting his hands to his cheeks, and turning away as if to hide his blushing cheeks, “You’re embarrassing me.”

 

Squeals of delight can be heard from every corner of the music room in which they have currently stationed themselves.

 

Seungsik sighs, closing his eyes, “Idiots...” he mutters.

 

“Seungsik.”

 

Seungsik turns to Sejun, who is currently standing with some ladies, holding a clipboard.

 

“Some guests are here to see you.” Sejun gestures towards the chairs, and the ladies comply, sitting down to wait for Seungsik, “Your guest service has been pretty stable lately.” He adds as Seungsik passes him to join his guests.

 

“Hopefully my dept has decreased as a result.” Seungsik replied, meaning it as a light joke.

 

“Well…” Sejun smiles at Seungsik, “I don’t feel so inclined as to inform you of the interest, or the rental cost of that hanbok.”

 

_ Oh no….  _ Seungsik can feel his heart drop,  _ I don’t think I want to know either… _

 

“Seungsikkie! Seungsikkie!” Subin slowly hobbles over to where Seungsik is sitting, “I lost one of my shoes..” He pouts, looking at Seungsik with his signature puppy eyes.

 

Seungsik feels his heart go soft just at the sight, there’s no way he can refuse this cute boy. 

“Where did you last remember wearing it?” He asks.

 

“Don’t worry Subinnie!” Four girls come rushing to Subin, fawning over the pouting boy, “We’ll help you find it.”

 

“Here.” a gentle voice causes the girls to stop and turn towards it. The owner of the voice, Chan bends down to Subin’s feet and lifts the foot without a shoe. Chan slips the shoe, which he must’ve found, on to Subins foot, giving him a soft smile.

 

“It was over there…” Chan trails off as the four girls begin to squeal a the interaction between the two. 

 

Seungsik gets up, in attempt to avoid the commotion Subin and Chan have caused. He takes a quick scan around the room, paying attention to the members more so than the guests. 

 

“Why does it seem like everyone is so… dewy eyed?” He mumbles to himself.

 

“Oh!” Seungsik exclaims as he bumps into someone.

 

“Ah, Seungsik.” Hanse, the one who collided with Seungsik, lets out in surprise. Something slips out of the folds in Hanse’s hanbok and onto the ground by Seungsik’s feet.

 

_ What’s this? _ Seungsik wonders, bending over to pick up the small object. _ It appears to be a bottle _ , Seungsik reads the label, “Eye drops”.

 

“You-!” Seungsik turns to Hanse, ready to confront him about it, only to have Byungchan’s hand slapped over his mouth.

 

“Be quiet.” Byungchan whispers, “To tell you the truth, this is pretty common knowledge among hosts. Just, don’t go talking about it so loudly.” Byungchan takes his hand off Seungsik’s mouth.

 

“But-”

 

“Here.” Hanse passes a small cake box to Seungsik, giving him a suggestive wink, “Some cake that commoners like you will probably never get to eat under normal circumstances.”

 

“What makes you think-” Seungsik begins as he opens the package, only to stop when he sees the beautiful sight inside, “Are you really letting me have it?”

 

Hanse and Byungchan don’t give a verbal response, they just smile at how adorable Seungsik looks as he drools over the cake, metaphorically that is.

“Seungsik Oppa!” The girls has finished fangirling over Chan and Subin, mostly because their next client showed up, “Do you like cakes?”

 

“Not particularly, but I was thinking of putting in by my mother at the Columbarium.” Seungsik sighed, a melancholic smile softening his face, “She really loved cakes, especially when we made them together.”

 

“Here Seungsik!” Seungwoo hurried over to Seungsik, placing another beautifully decorated little cake in Seungsik’s hands. “It’s all yours.” He whispered.

 

“I…. Thanks….” Seungsik blushed, thanking Seungwoo. His heart now beating just a tad faster than before. 

 

“Oh, Hello!” Byungchan greeted loudly, interrupting any thoughts Seungsik was about to have, “You’re a new face, what’s wrong? You’re welcome to come in.”

 

“Hey!” Seungwoo scolded Byungchan, “Be softer to our new guest.”

 

Seungwoo turned to address the newcomer, “Here.” He greeted her with an outstretched hand, “Don’t be afraid, Princess.”

 

“Welcome to Vict-!” Seungwoo was cut off as the girl shoved his hand away.

 

“Don’t touch me you faker!!!” The newcomer yelled, “I can’t believe you’re considered a prince in this club! A prince shouldn’t give out his heart so easily!It just makes you look like a fool, like you’re a light-headed Narcissist! Useless! Ordinary!”

 

The newcomer continued to glare at Seungwoo, who was basically using the wall to support himself at this point, “You’re the worst!” She spoke, delivering the final blow.

 

“Ooh!” Hanse and Byungchan gave an impressed nod, amused at Seungwoo, who was now lying on the floor in shock, “Impressive technique!”

 

“Oh, You are…” Sejun mumbled, getting cut off by the newcomer.

 

“Sejun Oppa!” She ran towards Sejun, wrapping her arms around him in a tight embrace, “I wanted to see you so badly, My only Prince!”

 

* * *

  
  


“Fiancé!!??” Shouted the twins in surprise, “Sejun Hyung’s??!!”

 

“Yes!” Sejun’s Fiancéé replied, “My name is Jung Eunji, I’ll be a student here starting tomorrow. I’ve lived in france since I was ten years old.”

 

Seungsik nods, he turns to look at Seungwoo, who is sulking in the corner of the music room.

 

“See.” Hanse sighs, shaking his head at his Hyung, “He’s angry. All because Someone was hiding something from him.” He looks at Sejun.

 

“Whatever.” Sejun just shrugs, “Nothing I can do.”

 

“It was love at first sight.” Eunji cuts into their conversation, “The affection and care he showed to the plants which no one would care for, kindly stretching his hand towards the injured kitten….” She sighs.

 

“I cannot imagine that at all.” The twins speak bluntly.

 

“Wah!” Subin smiles, “I never knew Sejun was that kind.”

 

“Must be the wrong person.” Seungsik adds.

 

“Wait! Seungsik, you should be careful what you say about Sejun Hyung!” The twins scramble to cover Seungsik’s mouth, to prevent him from insulting Sejun even more, “He might increase what you owe the club.” They whisper in Seungsik’s ear.

 

Seungsik quickly nods, which seemed to be enough for the twins to let him breath. They let him go, only to be yelled at by Eunji as she defends Sejun’s name.

 

“No!” Eunji affirms, “My eyes are justice. He is kind to everyone, never asks for anything in return! Loves solitude, but actually hated loneliness. The throbbing love simulation game, You!” She points at Sejun, “look exactly like Taekyu from  심쿵 (shimkung or Heart attack) Memorial.”

 

Just after she finished her explanation, the thought on the members minds is all alike, _ Oh, she plays those games... _

 

“I see…” Sejun nods thoughtfully, “A girl with an interest in game characters. She replaces me with her favourite character, makes me her Fiancé, and gets lost in her fantasies…”

 

“Her Fantasies…?” Seungwoo tilts his head in confusion, “Isn’t she your Fiancéé.”

 

“I don’t remember affirming that, even once.” Sejun responds in a factual way.

 

“You should’ve told us earlier….” The twins grumble, sending sharp glares at Sejun.

 

“From what I see,” Eunji stares dreamily at Sejun, “You’re the one managing everything in this club, Sejun Oppa?

 

“Yep. Sejun is the store manager.” Subin answers in Sejun’s stead.

 

“A Store Manager! The title suits him.” Eunji beams. “I’ve decided,” She announces, “I’ll be an Administrative assistant for the Host club!”

 

“Uh…” Seungwoo turns to Sejun, a confused look on his face practically screaming no way, “Sejun…?”

 

“She’s the daughter of one of the very important business partners of my Family. Please take good care of her.” Sejun instructs.

 

“...As you heard…” Seungwoo sighs as he faces the Twins and Seungsik. He and the twins take their hands and place them on Seungsik’s shoulders. “Seungsik.”

 

“This is part of your host training, Father must be cold hearted…” Seungwoo runs to hide, with the twins, as he places the burden on Seungsik.

 

“Um…” Seungsik feels the weight of the burden drop on him.

 

“Of course,” Sejun adds, “If something goes wrong, your debt will be doubled."

 

* * *

  
  


**-First Cooking Room-**

 

“Seungsik Oppa.” Eunji calls to Seungsik, “Should I put more sugar in the cream?”

 

“Ah, yes…” Seungsik gives Eunji a small nod, “How’s the chocolate going?”

 

“Just fine.” She smiles, “I’m melting them now.”

 

“ACK!” Seungsik scrambles over, taking the pot of chocolate off the stove, “You can’t use direct flame.” He explains to Eunji as he takes the chocolate from the pot and puts it into a glass bowl, rinses the pot, and places the pot, now with water in it, on the stove with the bowl of chocolate over it. “It’ separated if you do it the way you had it before, this way, it melts the chocolate without separating it.” He explains.

 

“What a beautiful scene…” Seungwoo smiles softly from where he stood, which was just outside the cooking room, as he was peeking in on what Seungsik and Eunji were doing, along with the other members. He was (greatly) enjoying the sight of Seungsik wearing an apron (with a cute cat print on the front), as he bakes.

 

“By the way.” Hanse asks, “What are they doing exactly?”

 

“Eunji-ssi said she’d make some cookies for Sejunnie.” Subin answers.

 

“She must’ve mistaken the host club for a baking club.” Byungchan chuckles, “Poor Seungsik.”

 

“Idiot!” Seungwoo glares at Byungchan, “Do you have marbles for eyes? In the room, which is full of sweet fragrance, cute cookies which were just baked, and an adorable boy helping his fellow classmate. Ah, it is a rare sight to behold.”

 

“You’re being noisy, Fake King.” Eunji sticks her head out of the cooking room to scold Seungwoo, “Sejun Oppa! Seungsik Oppa taught me how to make peasants cookies. It’s my first time cooking, so I was a bit scared.”

 

“Well…” Sejun looks at the dark brown, basically black, stack of cookies that Eunji holds in her hands, “The colours are okay…”

 

“I know…” She lowers her head, “I’m bad at it, but I’m sure if it’s you, you’ll say “Anything you make is delicious.”.”

 

“Tastes Nasty.” The twins scrunch their noses at the taste of burnt sugar, “What is this, a rock?”

 

“It doesn’t taste very good…” Subin pouts.

 

Even Chan takes a bite, only to scrunch his face up with disgust.

 

Eunji sends the four of them a glare sharp enough to stab a person, if so desired.

 

_ Mine went pretty well _ , Seungsik thinks, taking a bite of his cookies. _ I haven’t made them in a while, but- _

 

Seungsik’s thoughts are interrupted as Seungwoo takes a bite from the other end of the cookie that was in Seungsik’s mouth. Seungsik’s heart almost stops, and immediately his ears flush, turning a bright red.

 

“Getting rid of the bad taste.” Seungwoo mumbles, his mouth full of the cookie he stole off Seungsik.

 

“Hey, Seungsik.” Hanse leans towards Seungsik, who is still a little shocked from Seungwoo, “You have cream on your face.” He sticks his tongue out, licking the side of Seungsik’s cheek.

 

“Yuck.” Seungsik quickly wipes his cheek with his sleeve, “Gross.” 

 

“Seems Seungsik is getting along with his other classmates.” Sejun comments, beside him Seungwoo is in audibly yelling at Hanse, “Don’t touch my child with your filthy tongue!”, or something along those lines, with Hanse just shrugging him off.

 

“Hanse!” Seungsik looks at the shorter of the two twins (a slight difference in height), “If you would’ve just told me, I can clean myself, thank you very much. And Byungchan, if you want some there’s more here.” He passes the bowl that had the cream in it to Byungchan, “You can lick the bowl if you want.”

 

“Your reaction is too calm!” Seungwoo scolds Seungsik, pointlessly, “You’re supposed to reject them, not feed them!”

 

“Please stop this sexual harassment, kissing machine Sunbae.” Seungsik requests, with the full intent to insult Seungwoo in a playful way.

 

“Sexual harassment!! If i’m the harasser, than they,” Seungwoo points at the twins, “Are atrocious criminals!” 

 

“Sorry Hyung.” The twins chime.

 

Over to the side, away from the bickering, Subin calls to Eunji, “Eunji-ssi? Eunji-ssi!”

 

“Would you like to have some milk?” He asks her, looking up with his wide, brown eyes.

 

“Aww…” she cooed sarcastically, pinching Subin’s cheek just a little too hard.

 

“Waaah!” Subin goes running into Chan’s arms, “She pinched my cheek! Now it hurts… Kiss it better Channie.” Chan puts an arm around Subin, giving him a quick, but soft, peck on the cheek.

 

“Better?” He asks, with a concerned, yet fond look in his eyes.

 

“Much” Subin nods, a smile on his face, and a blush across his cheeks.

 

“You’re all terrible (except Sejun), your characters are very bad!” Eunji sighs, a disapproving look crossing her brows, “You lack any negative aspect, girls find that dull. Girls are weak for men involved with trauma. They will be bored with your dummy acts soon enough. Are you trying to make Sejun’s store go bankrupt?”

 

“We’ll fix your characters, starting with you!” She points a finger at Subin, “Instead of being “Adorable through and through”, we’ll change it to “Cute but Evil”.”

 

“What? No!” Subin protests.

 

“Chan-ssi!” She ignores Subin and continues to assign her new characters for the members, “Take care of Subin-ssi, as you have been, but speak more, you need to express yourself more. Twins, you need to suffer from the fact that no one can differentiate you two, and be in the basketball club. Seungsik Oppa, you’ll be the poor scholarship student, who’s being bullied.”

 

“And you, Seungwoo-ssi, be an idol, people always admiring you, but you have a complex: Lonely Prince!” Eunji finishes, “Sejun, just be yourself, you are perfect as you are.”

 

“It… Somehow… Suits me….” Seungwoo lets the idea sink into his head.

 

“Sejun Hyung…” The twins frown at Sejun, “Please do something about the “Princess”.”

 

“Well..?” Sejun turns to Seungsik, “Seungsik is supposed to be taking care of her, and see…” Sejun points.

 

They all turn to see Seungwoo, who is immersed in the act of a “Lonely Prince”, asking Eunji about his poses, whether or not they suit his new character.

 

“Club Prez. is in on it…”

 

“Well, let’s see, It could turn out to be pretty interesting.” Sejun concludes.

 

* * *

 

**-One of the School’s Gyms-**

 

Byungchan jumps, dunking the ball into the basket above.

 

“Indeed!” the crowd of fangirls, and a few fanboys, shout in excitement, “Byungchan Oppa is Victon’s ace!” 

 

“The one that made the shot just now, is it Byungchan Oppa or Hanse Oppa?”

 

“It doesn’t matter, they’re both so wonderful!”

 

“H-Here Byungchan Oppa.” one of the fangirls steps towards the bench that the twins are sitting on, taking a break from the game, “A towel…”

 

“I’m Hanse.”

 

“Oh my! I’m so sorry!”

 

“S’alright, I’m used to it.”

 

WHACK, a ball comes flying towards Hanse, but Byungchan blocks it, unfortunately he used his head…

 

“Byungchan!!!!” Hanse drops to where Byungchan is lying on the floor, unconscious. 

 

“Get a stretcher, bring him to the nurse's office immediately!” The coach commands the players.

 

“No… Byungchan….” Hanse cries, tears falling down his cheeks.

 

“Hanse, you can’t go with him, you are needed in the game.”

 

“Hanse…?” Byungchan whispers, slowly opening his eyes, “Calm down, we may be twins, but we don’t share feelings of pain, okay? You’re not the injured one, thankfully.” he lifts a hand to wipe one of Hanse’s tears, hand falling limp after doing so.

 

“Byungchan…” Hanse whispers, tears still falling down his cheeks, “I can’t… It hurts….”

 

_ Your pain is my pain. It doesn’t matter, even if no one understands us. We can live as long as we have each other _ . Hanse’s words go unspoken as Byungchan is carried away.

 

* * *

 

 

**-Outside-**

 

“...I envy you…” Seungwoo closes his eyes, water dripping from his soaking hair as the rain steadily falls, “You have somebody to support each other….”

 

“Seungwoo Sunbae….” The girl trails off, seated beneath the tree which Seungwoo stands in front of, her lover by her side, “But you’re an idol…”

 

“An Idol, huh… I prefer being alone.” Seungwoo lifts his head to the sky, raindrops now hitting his face directly, “Than being praised for my appearance…”

 

**-Injured hearts cross each other. Passing through and injuring each other, what darkness lies in boy’s hearts.-**

 

* * *

  
  


“You can’t get away from me anymore, you filthy brat. You should’ve known what would happen if you went against me”

 

“Subin, Stop.”

 

Seungsik stares up at the perpetrator, the one who continually bullys him, even now, Seungsik is on the ground covered in mud, staring at the beast.

 

“Subin,” Chan attempts to stop Subin, “You’re the one who ends up suffering everytime you hurt someone…”

 

“Don’t admonish me, Chan.” Subin growls, “You want to be punished?” Subin looks down on Seungsik, “I hate somebody who doesn’t know their place in society…..”

 

Subin now looks at Seungsik, tears filling his eyes, “I can’t do it!!!” He cries, running to give Seungsik a hug of apology, “I’m sorry Seungsikkie!!!”

 

“CUT!” Eunji yells, “Why can’t you follow the script?!!”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you?! Don’t just read the script, say it with emotion!!” Eunji instructs, “Camera! Stop filming for a while. Rain! We need more of it!”

 

“Just...What…. Is that a hollywood film crew or something..?” Seungsik mumbles.

 

“Yes, actually.” Sejun answers Seungsik.

 

“Rich people…” He sighs, “But how did this go from character reformation to short film(s)?”

 

“I think she said this was something like an opening…” Hanse responds.

 

“Didn’t she ask “Can we do a  심쿵 (shimkung) Memory Live action?” or something like that.” Byungchan adds.

 

Oh.

 

“Why do we have to play basketball?” Hanse grumbles, “We got wet too…”

 

“Seungsikkie~!” Seungwoo runs towards where they were all gathered, “How was my acting?”

 

“Pretty good.” Seungsik praises him,  _ How is he so enthralled? Cute though…. Wait, what? _

 

“I found my new talent!” Seungwoo beams, “It’s kinda fun doing this sort of thing, once in awhile.”

 

“Is that so…” Seungsik tilts his head to the side, “I think you’re good enough as you are now.” H throws a towel over Seungwoo’s head, gently ruffling his hair in attempt to dry it. “Being one’s self is definitely better.”

 

“Is-is that so…” Seungwoo stutters, taken aback by Seungsik’s sudden skinship, not disliking it at all, “If y-you say that, then-”

 

“Hey, Seungsik Oppa.” Eunji interrupts, “Can you help me for a bit?”

 

“Yeah? What is it?” Seungsik trots over to where Eunji is standing next to two, burly, but handsome looking male students.

 

“I’d like these people to be in the film as well. They’re from Class D. Can you explain the script to them?”

 

**-Victon classifies their students by what families they belong to, Class A students are those of the utmost pedigree, as well as those with the highest grades (Scholarship Students). Whereas Class D students are mostly comprised of the children of very powerful gangsters.-**

 

“There should always be bad guys in the climax! The club members unite by being hurt by true villains!”

 

“Wait, Eunji-ssi-” Seungsik tries to protest, along with the two Class D students.

 

“The story ends wonderfully when the villains reform themselves after Sejun Oppas touching line!”

 

“Eunji-ssi…” Seungsik finally gets her attention, “Maybe it’s convenient for you…, but if you only see people 2-dimensionally, don’t you think there’s a lot that you miss?”

 

“What are you talking about, silly.” She laughs, “Well, anyways, please come, you’re on standby.” She grabs one of the male students.

 

“Asshole!” He shouts at Eunji, “Don’t just say whatever you want.” The Class D student shoves Eunji away from him, “Don’t act so big-headed just because you’re from Class A!!!”

 

“KYA!” Eunji shouts, she bumps into the scaffolding that sits nearby due to some school renovations, causing it to wobble and fall.

 

“Eunji-ssi!!!” Seungsik runs towards Eunji, he grabs her, using his body to block the falling scaffolding. A sharp pain shoots through his shoulder as the wooden planks hit him. Yet he continues till both he and Eunji are safe.

 

“Seungsik Oppa!” Eunji gasps, “Oppa!!!”

 

“Are you okay?” Seungsik breathes in sharply, the air was knocked out of his lungs. His voice barely louder than a whisper.

 

“I’m fine. Are you okay, did you get hurt?” Eunji fusses.

 

“I’m all- Ouch!” Seungsik grabs his shoulder, moving around probably wasn’t a good idea.

 

“Seungsik!? What was that just now…?!” Seungwoo comes running around the corner, rushing to where Seungsik is now crouching on the ground in pain.

 

“Seungwoo Sunbae!?” The two Class D students gasp.

 

“Seungsik?” Seungwoo looks down at Seungsik. 

 

Seungsik looks up at Seungwoo, pain had caused tears to form in his eyes, _ Dammit. _

 

The sight of Seungsik crying, fills Seungwoo with a rage he never n]knew he was capable of feeling. He set his eyes on the two males, who were trying to sneak away from the scene. Seungwoo’s mind goes blank, and the next thing he knows, is the throbbing of his fist as he punches one of the males across the jaw. He grabs him by the collar and forcing him to look into his eyes. 

 

“Was it you?” He growls.

 

“We didn’t mean-.”

 

“Would you like to be expelled together?”

 

“Wait.” The other male, not held by the collar protests, “You started the quarrel first-” The male stops when he feels an intimidating gaze on his back. He turns, now face to face with Chan, who is sporting a sharp glare.

 

“Teacher!” Subin’s voice can be heard from around the corner, “This way, there are scary Class D people.”

 

“Run!” The males shout as they flee the scene, Seungwoo watches them with a glare, letting them off as he must attend to Seungsik, his poor child who is in pain.

 

“Seungsik…” He speaks gently, lifting Seungsik’s face, a hand on either side, he wipes Seungsik’s warm tears from his eyes, and pulls him into a tight embrace. 

 

“It-it hurts…” Seungsik manages to speak, between tears. The pain in his shoulder had faded leaving another ailment to cause him pain.

 

“Seungsik…” Seungwoo lets go of Seungsik and looks at him with the utmost concern.

 

“My contact lens moved….” Seungsik complains, “Ah! Wait, it fell out.” he looks at the clear, small dome now sitting in his hand. He looks at Seungwoo, letting out a chuckle, “That’s better.”

 

“Con….tact lens….”

 

“CAMERA!” Eunji shouts, interrupting the now awkward moment, “Did you get that just now? Minus the contact lens bit.”

 

“Yes? Perfect! Now all we need is Sejun Oppa’s touching-”  

 

Eunji is cut off by the loud protest of the camera director, as Sejun pushes the camera to the ground, breaking the expensive lens.

 

“The film!!!” the camera director shouts, rushing to his precious device.

 

“Sejun Oppa…?” Eunji starts.

 

“I’m very sorry.” Sejun apologises, “But we cannot leave any evidence of the club members violent acts. It is very unpleasant of you causing this kind of trouble.”

 

“But…” Eunji spoke, tears threatening to fall, “You’re supposed to say “Don’t worry about it…” and pat my head gently… If it’s Sejun Oppa…..”

 

“But then it’s not Sejun.” Seungwoo shakes his head.

 

Seungsik comes over to where Eunji is kneeling on the floor, he crouches down in front of here, “I think it’s fun, to get to know someone little by little, by learning their personality.” He smiles at Eunji.

 

“I….I’m sorry for causing trouble…” Eunji apologises, bowing her head.

* * *

  
  


**-Dear Father, My Prince was a bit different from what I imagined, and that saddens me, but I have learned something more important. Eunji writes in her letter to her father.-**

 

**-Back in the Music room.-**

 

“Seungwoo Oppa!” Two of Seungwoo’s clients call for him, “We bought your video!”

 

“The scene in the rain is the best! I was blown away by Hanse Oppa’s and Byungchan Oppa’s deep relationship! I want to see Subin Oppa’s evil side again!”

 

“Sejun…” Seungwoo speaks to Sejun, as the girls fangirl over the host club’s video.

 

“Do you really think I’m dumb enough to break the camera without saving the data first?” Sejin scoffs, “The sales are going very well. Aren’t you happy to have more money for the club?”

 

_ He planned it pretty well… _ Seungsik shakes his head, and sighs.

 

**-P.S. I won’t return to France just yet. Eunji concludes in her letter.-**

  
  


“...I finally realized…” Eunji grasps Seungsik’s hand, “The kindness to protect me, the depth of your astonishing love, this is what you mean by fall in love with someone little by little through their personality, isn’t it? Seungsik Oppa~”

 

“Let’s go to my place and play games, we can get to know each other little by little!” Eunji begins to drag Seungsik towards to exit.

 

“I won’t forgive you for this!” Seungwoo grabs Seungsik’s free arm, “Seungsik is mine!”

  
Seungsik smiles, he feels a great warmth spread through his chest, and cheeks, _ Dammit, I’m blushing again! _


	4. Chapter 3.5: Subin's Jaws (the cat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make you all wait two weeks for a short chapter, finals are coming up and I won't be able to do an update for about three weeks. If I can, I'll upload more than two chapters at that time, so here's to hoping for that.
> 
> As always, I want to thank those of you who leave comments, you really make my day(s) that much better. :)
> 
> Oh, and another thing, I used Seungwoo's... obsession(?) with moles and integrated it into this story, I basically replaced Kuma-Chan, Tamaki's bear/mascot with a mole. Thought it was more befitting of Seungwoo.
> 
> Just a reminder of characters
> 
> Seungwoo as Tamaki  
> Seungsik as Haruhi  
> Sejun as Kyoya  
> Hanse and Byungchan as Kaoru and Hikaru  
> Chan as Morinnosuka/Mori  
> Subin as Hanninosuka/Hani  
> Jaws as Usa-chan  
> Dudoji/Mole as Kuma-chan

**Chapter Three and a half: Subin’s Jaws(the cat)**

**-In the Third Music Room.-**

“Oh no…..” Hanse gulps next to Seungsik, who turns to look at him in confusion.

“We...we’ve done it…..” Byungchan gasps, his voice barely a whisper.

Seungsik looks down to the floor, where Jaws is currently lying, covered in tea. All the members of the host club, excluding Subin, are looking down upon Jaws, worry creasing their brows.

“Seung-Hyung spilled it.” Byungchan states, which was mostly true.

“Yeah?” Seungwoo defends himself, ineffectively, “Well you, you fools bumped into me!”

“That’s because Seungsik tried to run from us.” Hanse explains, “We were trying to get him to wear this!”

Hanse holds up a dress, it was a soft lilac colour, the design of it was simple, like a dress you would see one wear in summer, the skirt of the dress had a thin layer of white lace covering it. It looked quite pretty, if Seungsik had to give an opinion, but it wasn’t exactly warm outside, and the dress looked as if were meant for warmer weather. So for Seungsik, wearing the dress was just a big no.

“Female attire….” Seungwoo stares at the dress, an image pops into his head of Seungsik wearing it.

“Wanna see him wear it?” The twins ask, both wrapping their arms around Seungsik.

“Y-yes I want to see it!” Seungwoo blushes at the thought, “But, not under these circumstances.”

“And let go of my Seungsikkie!” Seungwoo adds grabbing the twins and prying Seungsik from their embrace.

“I know we don’t have any guests, so being loud isn't a huge problem…” Sejun interrupts Seungwoo scolding the twins, “But is it alright? Subin will wake up.”

Seungwoo and the twins freeze, soon taking cover behind one of the couches in the room. Seungsik walks to the sofa on which Subin sleeps.

“Taking a nap, it’s kinda cute, but odd…” Seungsik sighs, he takes his hand, ready to place it on Subin to wake him, “There’s nothing we can do about it. Just wake him, and apologize.”

“WAIT!” Seungwoo and the twins speak in a loud whisper, “Don’t wake him!”

“Why not?” Seungsik asks, backing away from Subin.

“He….” Seungwoo gulps before continuing, “Let’s just say he doesn't take well to being woken by anyone except Chan.”

**-Flashback-**

“Hey, Subinnie.” Seungwoo places a hand on Subin and gently shakes him, “We have a new ca-!”

Seungwoo is cut off as Subin clamps his teeth onto Seungwoo’s hand, biting hard. Subin sends a deadly glare up at Seungwoo. He lets out a low growl.

“The fuck!” Subin swears, muffled as he is still biting Seungwoo’s hand, “You better have a fucking good reason to wake me, unless you're asking for a fight. I’ll kick your ass to the moon and back.”

**-End of Flashback-**

“Hah?” Seungsik tilts his head at Seungwoo’s story, “I’ve never seen Subin like that before….” _I wonder if he cried….. wait? Why would I be thinking that?_

“Even if he was in a good mood till now,” Seungwoo tries to explain to Seungsik, “Doesn't mean he’ll stay in a good mood. We'd rather lower the chances of that happening.”

“And,” He adds, “ Jaws was made for Subin by his late grandmother, who he really loved. It's extremely important to him, I mean he carries it around almost everywhere. If he sees that Jaws is covered in tea, we might not be able to wake up tomorrow….”

“You really like to exaggerate….” Seungsik sighs yet again.

“I firmly believe my theory.” Seungwoo refuses to allow Seungsik to convince him otherwise, “Don’t you remember Subin’s acting in the Eunji Incident?”

“That was pretty real.” The twins nod their heads in agreement, “To be able to act like that, and be as convincing as he was, he would have to have a foundation for those expressions.”

“I suppose that makes sense…. But it is a tad far fetched.”

“And most importantly.” Seungwoo leans closer to Seungsik, “He hung out a lot with Sejun when they were younger, and you know what they say about people you’ve known for a long time? They end up sharing some personality traits.”

“Oh.” Seungsik is hit with a realization. The fact that Subin could've adopted any of Sejun’s personality traits is kinda terrifying. _I wouldn't want to see that side of him._

“And you didn’t give any thought as to whether that would hurt my feelings or not, Seungwoo….” Sejun gives them an exasperated look.

“ Sorr-!” Seungwoo’s reluctant apology is cut short when they hear a rustling sound. Subin has now flipped over in his sleep and is currently on his side.

“Not good!” Hanse panics, “We should do something before he wakes up.”

“Yes. Hanse, Byungchan.” Seungwoo whispers in a leader like, commanding sort of way.

“Yes Sir!” The twins salute.

“Ask your mother to find us the best Shaman she knows, we’ll have to ask Subin’s Grandmother to come out and make us a new Jaws.”

“Our mother isn’t as into that sort of stuff as you think, Hyung.” The twins give Seungwoo a dirty look, “It’s fine for you to get confused, but please, say something more constructive.”

“Let’s do this instead!” Seungwoo suggests an alternative, “We’ll take Jaws to the dry cleaners, meanwhile, Seungsik!”

“What?” Seungsik asks, What crazy idea does he have now?

Seungwoo pulls a cat costume out from the closet where they keep their wardrobe for special events, “Wear this Jaws costume.”

“Great idea!” The twins nod.

“Where in hell did you get that from!?” Seungsik panics, he has worn similar costumes before and always thought he looked ridiculous. In no way was he going to wear that, he’d rather wear the dress, for goodness sake. “It’s so obvious.” He tries to come up with a valid excuse.

“It’s alright.” Seungwoo tries to reassure Seungsik, “He'll be a sleepy head, he won't even notice.”

“Then why don't you wear it, Sunbae.”

“It won't look as cute on me.”

Seungsik freezes, mind having to process what Seungwoo just said, _He thinks I’m cute? But that was very indirect…. Does he mean it though?_   Eventually Seungsik ends up blushing, mind over-worked from his overthinking.

The twins see this and take the chance, helping Seungwoo to put the Jaws costume on Seungsik.

In that moment, Subin begins to rouse from his nap. He slowly sits up and rubs his eyes.

“OH, No!”

“We won’t make it in time!”

“Fine, strategy number 21, Substitution!”

The twins and Seungwoo panic then compose themselves as they carry out plan number 21. Which was to grab Seungwoo’s stuffed mole (the animal), who he so creatively named Dudeoji (두더지/Dudoeji means mole in Korean), and use Dudoeji as a substitute for Jaws.

Subin blinks and stares at the stuffed mole in front of him, he rubs his eyes to try and clear them, before proceeding to kick Dudoeji across the room to where Seungwoo and the twins were hiding.

Mole hits the wall with a loud thud, _Yikes! That kid can really kick_ , Seungsik nods, both impressed and nerved at this sudden display of power.

“No!” Seungwoo cries, rushing to where Dudoeji lay on the ground, “Dudoeji! Are you okay? My precious Dudoeji, no….”

“What do we do?!” The twins panic, “He found Jaws.”

“My Jaws….” Subin stares at the tea soaked cat in his hands. He turns towards Seungwoo, Hanse, and Byungchan, giving each of them a deadly glare, “Who dirtied Jaws?” He growls, sounding scarier than usual, his voice husky due to having just woken up.

“Chan!” They cry for help from the only one to subdue Subin, “Help us!!!”

Chan taps Subin on the shoulder, and he turns to face him, he stares at Subin.

“Jaws really wanted a cup of tea.” Chan explains. _As if that made any sense._

“Oh!” Subin nods, his mood doing a 180°, suddenly becoming his cheerful self, “So that's why he's dirty.”

Seungsik observes the entire situation, _Jeez, maybe Chan is the scarier one, being able to tame Subin like that._


	5. Chapter 4: Spring Flowers

**Chapter Four: Spring Flowers**

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s spring everyone!” Seungwoo beams at the members, “Well, what does spring remind you of?”

 

“Promotion in grades.” The twins respond.

 

Seungwoo proceeds to beat the twins with a pillow, leaving them defeated, lying on the couch.

 

“Scary guys….” Seungwoo sighs, “How could they want Subin, and Chan to graduate and head off to college?” (In this story they won’t graduate, yet . Let’s just say they didn’t take enough classes or something like that)

 

“Anyways…” Seungwoo continues, this time while facing Seungsik, “If you say spring, it reminds me of the cherry blossoms!!”

 

“I see…” Seungsik nods, “That’s pretty normal. I thought you’d say something weird.”

 

Seungwoo sulks upon hearing Seungsik’s words, “You think I’m weird…..” He mumbles, head drooping.

 

* * *

 

 

**-Let us begin the Host club under the blooming cherry blossom tree. Which rests just outside the hall in which the music room resides.-**

 

“Princess, which cup would you like to use?” Seungwoo asks his client, “Foley? Worcester? Or perhaps you would like Susie’s Gardenia?”

 

“They’re all british antiques. Which one is your favourite, Seungwoo-Oppa?” The girl asks.

 

“You are, Princess” Seungwoo holds her hand gently between his own. He winks at her causing the girl to blush furiously. Seungsik, who as usual happens to see this and blushes as well,  _ If only… No, Bad Seungsik! Don’t finish that thought. _

 

Seungsik forces his gaze away from Seungwoo over to where the twins are currently with their clients.

 

“Have you ever been to Covent Garden in England?” Byungchan asks one of their clients while he pours them a hot cup of fruit tea.

 

“No.” The client, a petite lady, replies, “I’ve only been to Portbello for an Antique market.”

 

“It’s pretty interesting there.” Hanse sets down a plate of cookies beside the lady, “We get lots of our Victorian antiques from there.”

Byungchan goes to set down the cup of tea, but it slips from his grasp, causing hot tea to spill onto his other hand as he foolishly attempts to catch the teacup.

 

“Ouch!” He yelps, flinching away from the cup, letting it fall onto the table.

 

“Byungchan!” Hanse grabs his handkerchief and dips it into some cool water that sat on the table, and rushes to Byungchan’s side.

 

“This happens because you’re looking at other stuff.” Hanse scolds Byungchan, meanwhile gently placing the cool, damp cloth over the red area of his hand, “You only need to look at me.”

 

“Hanse….” Byungchan looks at his brother, their faces inches apart.

 

“I’ll faint…..” The lady gasps upon watching the twins performance.

 

“Don’t waste the chance!” Their other client stops the lady from fleeing, “You need to watch carefully, witness the brotherly love.”

 

“Let’s go to the Nurse’s office.” Hanse suggests.

 

“No need.” Byungchan responds, giving Hanse a mischievous smile, “I’m already healed by your love, Hanse.”

 

“ You’re right Ma’am.” Sejun approaches the two clients who are fangirling over the twins, “Beauty is as vain as these flowers.” Sejun gently holds a branch from the cherry blossom as he speaks, “You will never be able to see the same shape for two days.”

 

Sejun reaches into a briefcase,  _ Where’d he get that? _ , and pulls out a photo album of sorts. “I made an album to capture such a day to day beauty.” He opens the album to show all the clients the many pictures he has collected of the members, “Individual and group versions, only 15000 won each.”

 

“I’ll buy them!!” The lady’s shout simultaneously, “I’ll have one of each!”

 

“So that’s how our club does so well financially…” Hanse mumbles. He and Byungchan stopped their antics, as their clients were no longer paying them any attention, too focused on the photo albums. “When did he take photos of us…?” The twins wonder.

 

Seungsik shakes his head,  _ How in the world did Sejun think of that? _ His attention returns to his own clients, which he is sharing with Subin and Chan. Seungsik watches as Subin continues to make tea, in the traditional Japanese way. However it seems Subin is using too much force, and most of the liquid is gone from the cup, his brows furrowed in deep concentration. _ Should I tell him…? _

 

“Subin…” Chan addresses the young looking male, “You’ve lost too much liquid…”

 

Their clients gasp, looking at Subin with anticipation, fear that he might cry from disappointment.

 

Subin’s brow relaxes as he begins to frown, head falling to gaze down at the tea he made, or lack of. The look on his face becomes that of a kicked puppy, pure sadness.

 

“Subin-Oppa!” One of the two clients cries, “I’ll drink it!” She picks the cup up and proceeds to drink the small amount of tea that was left in the cup.

 

This seems to brighten Subin’s mood back to the usual cheerfulness, “Really!?” 

 

“Yes! I only wanted this much tea. How did you know, Subin-Oppa!?” She nods furiously, “It’s very delicious!”

 

Seungsik sighs, the tension that filled him as Subin was making the tea, made him a bit tired, he needed a short break, “Please excuse me, I need to use the washroom….”

He stands up and slowly walks away from Subin, Chan and the two clients. Luckily they don’t notice his absence.

 

“Ah! Seungsik!” Seungsik stops after hearing Seungwoo’s voice call out to him, “How’s it going? Having fun?”

 

Seungsik opens his mouth to answer, but it seems Seungwoo isn’t done speaking.

 

“It might not be as fun as we would want it to be, largely because it’s not appropriate for underage students to be drinking Makgeolli (Korean Rice Wine), let alone drinking on school grounds.” Seungwoo continues his ‘speech’, “But you see… Originally flower viewing is to appreciate the flowers, not to get drunk.” He leans over Seungsik’s shoulder and whispers in his ear, “We can have some Makgeolli later, if you’d like.”

 

Seungwoo’s husky voice as he whispers, sends shivers of pleasure down Seungsik’s spine,  _ Control yourself, Seungsik _ . He scolds himself before responding to Seungwoo.

 

“Thank you for your kind suggestion, but I’ll have to decline your offer.”

 

Seungwoo doesn’t seem bothered by Seungsik’s rejection, as he continues to talk, mostly about himself…

 

“But then, it’s true that we’re busier being appreciated than we appreciate something else… That’s always the case though.” Seungwoo chuckles softly, “Moreover, I’m the most spring-ish person now.”

 

He turns to Seungsik again, “Can you guess which part of me is spring-ish? I’ll give you three minutes to think about it.

 

Seungsik spends no time giving Seungwoo his guess, “Your brain?”

 

Seungsik’s words seemed to have hit their mark, as Seungwoo is now sulking in the corner of the courtyard, at the trunk of a plum tree, some of it’s petals falling onto his golden locks.

 

“Hey.” Hanse wraps an arm around Seungsik’s shoulder, “Have you decided on your electives for this term?”

 

“Let’s take the same electives!” Byungchan suggests, he beams at Seungsik.

 

“See…” The twins turn to Seungwoo, and continue, their words taunting Seungwoo, “We’re in the same classes after all.”

 

Hanse and Byungchan pull out pieces of paper from their pockets. Each containing a list of the electives they could take together. Seungwoo watches from his sulking corner, at the base of the plum tree. The twins have most certainly managed to further upset him, enough so that he tries to seek Sejun’s sympathy, which never works, but he still tries.

 

“Mummy Sejun…….” Seungwoo lets out a soft wine.

 

“.....What is it, ‘Dad’?” Sejun sighs, responding with the family roles Seungwoo has given them all, just to humour him.

 

“This is only a hypothesis…..” Seungwoo places a hand under his chin, trying to appear deep in thought, “But…. I always thought that I’m with Seungsik a lot of the time, was that merely an illusion caused by the number of scenes revolving around our club activities? Is it that the twins, who spend more time with him, know more than I do about Seungsik?! It’s a horrifying thought.” Seungwoo’s brow furrows, he does not like the thought of the twins being closer to Seungsik than he.

 

“Ah, about that matter.” Sejun reaches into the briefcase he has been carrying around, which contained the photo albums, “I have picture evidence right here.” Sejun pulls out a couple of photos and shows them to Seungwoo.

 

In one of the photos, Seungsik is sitting in class, sat right between the twins, all of them laughing at something. Another photo shows Seungsik helping Hanse and Byungchan with homework of some sort, probably math, judging by the textbook in the photo.

 

Sejun pulls out a tablet from the briefcase and somehow creates a chart representing the time comparison of the twins versus Seungwoo, in terms of how much of Seungsik’s day the spend with him. “They spend 9 hours of the day with Seungsik while they’re at school, whereas you spend approximately 2 hours each day with Seungsik. If you subtract the time you spend with clients, that’s barely one hour a day.”

 

“In other words….” Seungwoo gasps in horror at his sudden realization, “I spend barely 3% of Seungsik’s life with him in a year!!! AAAAAAAAAH” He shouts, shaking his head furiously, eyes clamped shut.

 

After his small tantrum, Seungwoo runs towards Seungsik, and grasps him by the shoulders, “Seungsik! You cannot hang out with these two! You must return to your original role as my child.”

 

_ What. The. Hell.  _ Seungsik can do nothing but stare in confusion as Seungwoo shouts, “Return. Return. Return.” He chants.  _ Is he trying to cast a spell or something? _

 

“Seungsikkie!” Subin comes running towards Seungsik and Seungwoo, interrupting his chant as he jumps and clings onto Seungsik. “When is your Physical examination day? Let’s compare heights!”

 

“I think it’s in two days…” Seungsik ponders before answering.

 

“Ah…” Subin looks disappointed for a moment, “It’s not on the same day….”

 

Seungwoo pauses, a quick thought passes through his head, quick but powerful. Enough to get his head spinning, and his nose bleeding. Yes, he thought of Seungsik shirtless, mind you Seungsik did the same with Seungwoo, fortunately he didn’t get a nosebleed, he isn’t that much of a pervert.

 

“Seungwoo…” Seungsik grabs a napkin from one of the tables they set for their clients. He dabs at the blood trickling from Seungwoo’s nose, “You have a nose bleed.”

 

Seungwoo blushes a bright shade of red at Seungsik’s kind act, he grabs the napkin from Seungsik’s grasp. He turns away, largely due to embarassment. “Thanks…” He mumbles, loud enough for Seungsik to hear.

 

Seungsik smiles, “No worries.”  _ Okay…. _ Seungsik admits to himself, _  He is adorable sometimes _ .

 

* * *

 

 

**-Back in the Third Music room.-**

 

“Hey Seung-Hyung.” Hanse waves his hand in front of Seungwoo’s face. Said person is currently daydreaming about him and Seungsik in domestic situations. Things like cooking together, cuddle piles with all the members, in which Seungwoo has his head resting on Seungsik’s stomach. However, Hanse has managed to break him from this trance.

 

“Seung-Hyung.” Hanse repeats once he has Seungwoo’s attention, “You realize that during the physical examination, many people will be able to see Seungsik shirtless.”

 

“Hold up.” Seungwoo stops Hanse, “What?”

 

“Apparently Seungsik was pretty popular in middle school.” Byungchan adds on to Hanse’s statement, ignoring Seungwoo, “According to Sejun’s sources someone confessed to him at least once a month, boys, girls, and anything in between, but Seungsik chased them away with his ‘dullness’.” 

 

“I guess it just means It’ll be hard for you to get close to him, Seung-Hyung.” Hanse puts it bluntly.

 

“Oh well.” The twins shrug, “We don’t care. We’re in the same classes after all.”

 

Seungwoo is hit with the realization that his child, Seungsik’s holy body will be seen by the entire school. How dare they see it before he has the chance.

 

“Sorry, I had to stop by the washroom….” Seungsik enters the room to see the host club members lined up, ready to receive orders from Seungwoo. The twins are saluting him as he finished asserting his authority.

 

“Well then.” Seungwoo concludes, “We have decided on the formation to stop everyone from seeing our child’s precious body.”

 

“Yes, Sir!” The twins confirm.

 

“What is this meeting for…?” Seungsik wonders aloud.

 

Seungwoo notices Seungsik’s presence in the room, “Don’t worry Seungsik.” He assures him, “I’ll protect your privacy with all my might!”

 

“It doesn’t really matter….” 

 

“Yes, but the number of clients you will gain just by having them gaze upon your heavenly body…” Seungwoo sighs dramatically, “You won’t be able to handle all of them, the stress will drive you to do terrible things. My Dear child, I will protect your well being, don’t you worry.”

 

“Oh…” Seungsik can see sense in Seungwoo’s words, except the part about his body, it’s not that great, jus more or less average, “I guess that makes sense…?”

 

“But still, It really doesn’t matter.”

 

“Gasp!” Hanse and Byungchan look at eachother, “What an uncooperative protagonist! He lacks any will!”

 

Seungwoo, and the members, excluding Chan, gather into a circle, whispering to each other.

 

“What do we do?”

 

“We need a plan B.”

 

“Yeah, but what is Plan B?”

 

“I don’t know, You’re the brains of our operations, Sejun, What do you think?”

 

“Well….”

 

“Fatty Tuna.”

 

The members turn at the voice that spoke, Chan. Truly a genius idea.

 

“Oh yeah!” An evil smile spreads across the twins faces, “We didn’t get to eat that at the christmas party…”

 

“No… I’m not that into fatty tuna….” Seungsik flusters, largely because he is in fact salivating more than usual, just at the thought, but he can’t let them know this.

 

“Whoever doesn’t cooperate…” Seungwoo nods, then point at Seungsik, “I will personally make sure they never get the chance to eat fatty tuna. Never.”

 

“I won’t mind not eating it at all.” Seungsik lies, “Just please, don’t come near me….”

 

“Nope.” The members smile at Seungsik, “That’s not an option.”

 

* * *

 

 

**-Two days later, the physical examination day has arrived.**

**The First Nurse’s office, located in the East campus.-**

 

“What is formation A? Does it have something to do with us being sent to the First Nurse’s office?” Seungsik wonders while he and the twins stand in line, waiting for their turn to be examined by the medical professionals.

 

“Well, it’s because we’re in Class A.” Hanse explained, “The school seems to like keeping us in our respective classes, not that there’s any difference in the equipment used for the examination.”

 

Byungchan nods at his brother, “Yeah, it wouldn’t be good if there were differences between the classes for this kind of thing.”

 

The line begins to move, Seungsik and the twins enter the Nurse’s office. Standing to greet them are two lines, one of Nurses, another of Doctors, they are situated in a row on either side of Seungsik and the twins, and there are many of them. 

 

“Welcome.” They all bow in greeting. 

 

Oh my… this is more than excessive, Seungsik thinks as one of the nurses approaches him.

 

“Here, come in.” She gestures towards the right side of the room, which is blocked off by light yellow curtains, “Gentlemen this way, please. I, Lee Jihyo, will be your attendant, Kang Seungsik-ssi. Would you like something to drink while you’re waiting?” Jihyo asks, leading Seungsik to a chair just outside one of the examination ‘rooms’.

 

“No thanks.” Seungsik declines Jihyo’s offer, he takes a seat and waits as the twins are escorted towards the examination room.

 

“Please come this way to measure your height, Choi-ssi” The two nurses escorting the twins addressed them, leading them towards a height measuring machine, Seungsik can’t remember what it was called, but he does catch a glimpse of it as the curtain is opened to let the twins inside.

 

After a few minutes Seungsik hears the Nurses talking to the twins, a bit loudly. 

 

“Both of you have grown since last year!”

 

“Cool!” Seungsik hears Hanse respond, “How much taller are we now?”

 

“Hanse-ssi, you have grown 1.5 cm. However, Byungchan-ssi, you have grown 1.6 cm.”

 

“Wait, what?!” The twins shout in confusion, “We aren’t the same height?”

 

“Yes, it seems Byungchan-ssi is now the taller twin.”

 

It seems that they were speaking loud enough for most of Class A to hear, as their conversation caused quite a stir.

 

“Are people really that surprised…?” Seungsik wonders, “Byungchan’s probably going to be taller than Hanse pretty soon, I mean, I could tell he would grow some more, interesting that others couldn’t tell….” He ponders and then shrugs,  _ It’s not super important. _

 

“Seungsikkie.” a whisper emanates from Seungsik’s right, “Seungsikkie!”

 

He turns towards the person who whispered, only to see Subin and Chan dressed in the scrubs and white coats the doctors were wearing. Both of them had their fingers to their lips, signalling Seungsik to be quiet about their presence. Unfortunately for them, it was pretty obvious to many of the students that Subin and Chan were dressed as doctors. They seemed to choose not to mention anything, and went along with their antics.

 

“Is this their Plan B?” Seungsik baffles. _ How dumb, it’s so obvious... _

 

“They are merely one of our back up plans.” Seungsik jumps when he hears Sejun’s voice from behind.

 

“Sejun-ssi!? Aren’t you supposed to be in class right now?” Seungsik asks, regaining his composure.

 

“I’m on the medical committee.”

 

“Oh…..kay….?”

 

“Se-Se!” Subin comes towards Sejun and Seungsik, he stops in front of Sejun and looks at him expectantly, “Can I go measure my height too?”

 

“Subin, I ask that you-” Sejun is cut off as a man in a doctor's coat bumps into him.

 

“Ah! Excuse me.” The doctor apologizes.

 

“It’s alright.” Sejun nods. The doctor continues walking, bumping into a few other students on his way, apologizing each time.

 

“Who’s that doctor?” Hanse asks, having just finished with the examination, “Looks like a quack.” He gestures towards the doctor’s somewhat rugged appearance.

 

“Hmm…” Sejun hums, bringing his hand to his chin as he thinks, “I think…”

 

“Seungsik, please come this way.” Jihyo reappears and takes Seungsik to have his height measured. After measuring his height, Jihyo pokes her head out to address the twins. “Could you two please come here for us to take your chest measurements.” She holds her hand out, pointing to a section of the room blocked off for the males to take their shirts off for the measurements. “Use this dressing room to undress.”

 

“We don’t care.” The twins state, taking their shirts off, “Even if we don't have a dressing room.”

 

Some of the students see shirtless Hanse and Byungchan, and get excited over the sight.

 

The twins push their act further once they hear that they are getting a reaction from the students. 

 

“I can’t take it…” Byungchan grasps Hanse’s hands, interlocking their fingers, “I don’t want anybody to touch your body, even if they’re a doctor.”

 

“What are you talking about…?” Hanse chuckles, “Don’t we play doctor at home all the time…?”

 

Hanse’s line delivers a very roundy response as many of the students begin to squeal a their “Fanservice”.

 

Seungsik doesn’t get to watch anymore of their act, not that he wanted to, as Subin and Chan whisk him away from the scene.

 

“Here Seungsikkie!” Subin grabs Seungsik’s wrist and leads him into the dressing room, “Hide in here!”

 

“Wha-!” Seungsik’s mouth is covered, as someone embraces him from behind.

 

“Shhhh.” The embracer whispers, “I’ve been waiting my dear.”

 

“Ah! Seungwoo-Sunbae…”  

 

“Your surprised face is cute as well.” Seungwoo smiles, “Well, wait here for me, okay?”

 

“What for-” Seungsik is shushed as Seungwoo holds a finger to his lips.

 

“It’s all right. I’ll protect you.”

 

Seungsik stares into Seungwoo’s eyes. His heart beating faster and faster as he continues to stare, his lips begin to tremble as Seungwoo leans closer, and closer.

 

“Seungsik-ssi!” Jihyo calls, interrupting whatever would have happened between the two, “Are you ready?”

 

In the moment it takes for Seungsik to respond, Seungwoo places a dark haired wig on his head, and quickly unbuttons his shirt before proceeding to exit the dressing room.

 

“Yes.” Seungwoo replies in Seungsik’s stead.

 

Jihyo stares at Seungwoo for a moment. “You have grown… ‘Seungsik-ssi’...” She chuckles, knowing full well that it was Seungwoo who stood before her, not Seungsik.

 

The students, who were flustering over the twins, have noticed Seungwoo’s appearance, and are now surrounding him.

 

“Seungwoo-Oppa!?”

 

“Is this a Seungsik-Oppa cosplay?”

 

Loud laughter can be heard as the twins burst out, almost in tears from laughing so hard. “He actually did it! It’s so obvious! So obvious!”

 

“YOUUUUU!!!!” Seungwoo growls, grabbing Hanse by the collar of his shirt, “You said they would never know the difference!”

 

“Ha ha ha!” Hanse pries Seungwoo’s hands off his shirt, “Just a bit of revenge.” He grins.

 

Seungwoo lets go of Hanse and sulks towards Seungsik, who is still inside the dressing room. “Seungsik… They found out…..” He wines, peering in on Seungsik.

 

Seungsik sends Seungwoo a sharp glare.  _ How can I have a crush on someone so stupid _ , Seungsik curses himself,  _ Stupid.  _ The glare was more because Seungsik is upset with himself for something that he really shouldn’t be upset about.

 

Seungwoo must’ve taken that the glare was Seungsik being mad at him, as his head drooped, and he walked away from Seungsik making these whining noises, like a puppy who has been punished for misbehaving.

 

“Seungsik,” Sejun opens the curtain of the dressing room, accompanied by the rest of the members, “We have a private doctor in the next room for you. This is more or less to stop Seungwoo from throwing a fit, so please cooperate.”

 

“Apparently all the doctors here are from a hospital that Sejun-Hyung’s family owns.” The twins inform Seungsik, “He should’ve told us earlier.”

 

“Sejunnie’s family owns lots of hospitals.” Subin adds cheerfully.

 

The members escort Seungsik to the aforementioned private room, where Seungsik will hopefully finish his physical examination in peace.

 

“Kang Seungsik-ssi?” The doctor inside asks Seungsik for confirmation of his identity. Seungsik closes the door to the room behind him.

 

“Yes, that’s me”

 

“Alright.” The doctor nods, he motions towards a chair on one side of the room, next to a bed, “You can get changed over there. If you want privacy, just pull the curtain around the bed. Let me know when you’re ready.”

 

“Okay.” Seungsik nods, approaching the bed. He pulls the curtain around the bed, and proceeds, taking his shirt off.

 

* * *

 

 

**-Outside the private examination room-**

 

“KYA!” a girl screams, and the members rush over to her to investigate.

 

“What happened!” Subin asks, eyes full of genuine concern.

 

“This doctor, the scruffy one… He went out the window….” She tries to explain the situation, a bit shaken, “He did something weird to me..!”

 

* * *

 

 

**-Flashback to moments before-**

 

“Excuse me,” The ragged doctor gently taps a finger on the shoulder of a person in front of him, “Do you know my-” He is cut off as the person, a female student, screams.

 

**-End Flashback-**

 

* * *

 

 

A bunch of doctors take over from Subin to try and calm the girl down. Subin toddles back over to the rest of the members.

 

“What was that?” Hanse asks Subin.

 

“That quack doctor from earlier?” Byungchan tilts his head to the side.

 

“Ah… Now I remember….” Sejun begins to speak, “He’s not one of the doctors from my hospital. Not that it matters if he does anything, we won’t get blamed or anything.”

 

“Uh….” The twins give Sejun a baffled look, “That sound blameworthy….”

 

“Is he a pervert….?” Chan wondered aloud, causing the members to look at him with worry.

 

“He’ll get caught soon enough,” Hanse tries to calm the unsettling feeling in his stomach, only to make it worse, “Unless he hides in a nearby room……..Oh no!”

 

Seungwoo overhears this and gasps, “Seungsik!”

 

* * *

 

**-In the private room, where Seungsik is still getting undressed-**

 

Seungsik had just finished unbuttoning his shirt, he slides the cotton fabric off his shoulders and places it on the bed. Seungsik pauses just as he lets go of the shirt, the soft rustling of fabric sounds as someone enters through the curtain, oblivious to Seungsik being there.

 

“Erm….” Seungsik looks at the person, wearing a white coat like the doctors, “Excuse me, but….”

 

Seungsik must’ve startled the man, as he flinches a Seungsik’s words, turning to face him. _ It’s that scruffy, ragged looking doctor from before _ , Seungsik recognises the person who bumped into Sejun earlier.

 

“No!” The man says in a hushed shout, “Please don’t make any noise, I just want to find my daug-!”

 

The man is cut off as Subin comes running into the room, delivering a flying kick towards the scruffy doctor, “Subin… KICK!” He shouts. The man is sent flying to the wall.

 

“Wha…” Seungsik begins, but stops after hearing a familiar voice.

 

“First, The beauty that catches people's attention. Second, unbeatable richness. Third, the way to be a gentleman, not overlooking the crimes of others.” Seungsik feels a cloth being placed over his shoulders, his defender covering his bare torso with their shirt. 

 

Seungwoo….? Seungsik looks at his ‘defender’ who continues his silly speech.

 

“Even if the Sun forgives you….” Seungwoo steps in front of Seungsik. 

 

_ He’s not wearing a shirt,  _ Seungsik realizes.

 

“These cherry blossoms won’t forgive you!!!” Seungwoo shouts while flexing his arms. An attempt to intimidate the scruffy doctor.

 

Seungsik stares at Seungwoo’s left arm, his shoulder, and some of the upper arm are covered in these decorative cherry blossoms,  _ Does he have a tattoo? It’s really pretty, and kinda hot…. Whoa! Calm yourself Seungsik. _

 

“We Victon Host Club are here!” Seungwoo finishes, all the members now standing behind him, and next to Seungsik.

 

Okay… Now this is ridiculous….

 

The scruffy doctor looks at them, very much intimidated by Seungwoo’s muscular appearance, “Please don’t take my life away.” He begs them, sliding down on his knees.

 

“I’m a doctor…” The man begins to explain, “I practice eastern medicine in the next town… I...I wanted to see my daughter…. She left with my wife due to my bad management of hospital finances…. I got a bit lost, but when I found my daughter’s school, I couldn’t find her. Then they mistook me for a medical examiner and brought me here….”

 

“Of course you’d be mistaken…” The twins shake their heads, “You are wearing a white doctor’s coat.”

 

“Oh! I didn’t realize I was still wearing it!”

 

“Oh my…” Seungwoo bends down and helps the man stand, “That’s horrible, can we help you in any way?”

 

“Actually, what school were you looking for.” Sejun asks, “I doubt your daughter goes here.”

 

“Isn’t this Victor High?”

 

“No, this is Viction High.”

 

“I’m an idiot!” The man cries.

 

“Hanse, Byungchan.” Seungwoo faces the twins, ready to give an order, “Draw this man a map to Victor High.”

 

“Yes, sir!” They salute.

 

“I hope you find your daughter.” Seungwoo offers his hand to the scruffy man.

 

“Thank you!” The man shakes his hand, receives a map from the twins, and quickly rushes to go find his daughter.

 

Seungwoo wipes his brow with a handkerchief once the man has left, “I’ve done something good.” He praises himself. “Right, Seungsik?”

 

Seungsik is still staring at the tattoo(?) on Seungwoo’s shoulder/arm. “Is that it?” He asks, referring to what Seungwoo said a few days ago about Seungwoo claiming he was more spring-ish. “Are those cherry blossom petals?”

 

“Y-yes…” Seungwoo replies, “It’s only a temporary tattoo though….”

 

“Hmm….” Seungsik pauses before he lets out a soft laugh, “It’s spring-ish, all right.”

 

Seungwoo blushes. He grabs Seungsik in an embrace, “Seungsik!!!!”

 

“There’s the real pervert!” Hanse shouts.

 

“Arrest him!” Byungchan joins as he and Hanse begin to chase after Seungwoo.

 

Seungsik shakes his head, these guys, they’re practically children. He laughs when Seungwoo trips, causing the twins to tumble down after him. In the end, everyone ends up laughing, only stopping when Seungwoo speaks.

 

“No, but seriously. Am I a pervert?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for patiently waiting for this chapter. I should be able to update regularly, every week or so, for the next while now that finals are done.  
> Once again I would like to thank those of you who have left comments. I know I don't reply to any of them, but they are well appreciated.  
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and are looking forward to the next one! ;D


	6. Chapter 5: Hanse Vs. Byungchan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, Chapter 5.
> 
> This chapter was a slight pain to write... not really sure why... but because of it I am really late in updating, apologies to those of you who I kept waiting, hope this chapter makes up for it.
> 
> Again, many thanks to those of you who leave comments, they are always appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy :)

**-Lesson: Never let the Choi brothers idle with tons of free time.-**

 

“Hanse!!!! Byungchan!!!!” Seungwoo roars, sprinting down the hall to the music room, towards where the twins are sitting. “I left both of you in charge of the club’s website, because you promised to do it properly…”

 

“Well yeah…” Hanse shrugs, “We stayed up all night working on it.”

 

“But what is this!?!?” Seungwoo shoves a picture towards the boys.

 

“Since you were complaining about Seungsik exposing his bare chest to the world…” Byungchan explains, “But you also wanted us to upload pictures of the rest of us shirtless.”

 

“We… Improvised.” Hanse finishes, handing back the photoshopped image of ‘shirtless’ Seungsik.

 

Seungsik catches a glimpse of the photo, and rushed over, snatching it from Seungwoo’s grasp.

 

“What the….?”

 

“Wah! Seungsikkie!” Subin follows, peering over Seungsik’s shoulder, “The twins did a really good job at photoshopping that, impressive!”

 

“This is outrageous!!” Seungwoo scolds the twins, “This is a waste of talent. If you must do any photoshopping of Seungsik, could you give him fluffy ears and a tail, like a dog or a cat. It would be so cute!”

 

“It would be faster if you just ask him to wear a costume like that…” The twins sigh, shaking their heads.

 

“Guys….” Seungsik glares at the three of them, speaking through gritted teeth, “Please, let’s not do this.”

 

“I have some costumes.” Subin suggests to Seungwoo, “Wanna see them?”

 

“Really!?” Subin takes Seungwoo over to the room where they keep all the costumes, for club purposes, mostly.

 

The twins sigh, and allow their bodies to relax, “We seem to have nothing to do today…. Seungsik, can we go to your house and play?”

 

“No.” Seungsik sternly rejects them.

 

“Then…. How about we spread rumours about you being a girl?”

 

“Are you two really that bored, that you would do stupid things like that?” Seungsik asks.  _ If they did that the clients I serve might decrease, and my debt would be harder to pay off _ , he worries.

 

“Yeah.” The two of them nod, “But it’s fun to play with you, you’re like a toy.”

 

* * *

 

 

**-The Choi brothers are the strongest advocates for pro-happiness. In their eyes the world consists of “Us” and “Not Us”. Everything about the twins revolves around whether something is interesting to them or not.-**

 

Just then, a cloaked man, with a bull dog puppet on his hand, opens the door to the club room. “If you like toys, please join my club?” He asks in a deep, husky voice, “Currently we are organizing an Ancient Magic exhibition. If you join now, I’ll throw in a wonderful, cursed voodoo doll, just for you.”

 

Seungsik leans over, whispering into Sejun’s ear, “Why is he wearing a cloak?”

 

“Wonsik Sunbae, also known as Ravi, doesn’t like light for some reason. Never could figure out why, he’s a bit hard to approach.” Sejun replies.

 

“You must not take part in his life.” Seungsik jumps when he hears Seungwoo speaking behind him, “If you do, you’re sure to be cursed….”

 

“What’s a voodoo doll?” The twins ask Ravi, both of them holding flashlights in their hands, “Can you handle this much light?” The twins shine the lights directly onto Ravi, causing him to flinch at the sudden intensity of light.

 

“AH!” Ravi cries, his eyes watering, or they must be, Seungsik can’t exactly see his face.

 

“Hanse!!!! Byungchan!!!” Seungwoo squawks at the twins, “What is wrong with you two? Looks like you haven't experienced true terror… Remember when I accidentally stepped on Eongdeong?” Seungwoo points at Ravi’s Bulldog puppet, “After that incident, I had to take an exam, and all the words seemed like a jumbled mess of letters. Once I realized something was off, I looked around to find myself in a room full of strangers!”

 

“That’s because you were disturbed and went to the wrong classroom, you were taking an exam for the exchange students from Spain.” Sejun sighs.

 

“No!” Seungwoo protests, “It was the curse. Three days later my leg was hurting for no reason at all!!!”

 

“We ran a marathon in class the day before, remember…?” Sejun reminds Seungwoo, seeming a tad fed up with his superstitious nonsense.

 

Hanse and Byungchan share a look before speaking, “Come to think of it…. All those who speak ill of Ravi Sunbae, their @#$*&% will change to %&*$#@.”

 

“WHAT!?” Seungwoo shrieks, “NOOOO, Seungsik!!! Look at my @$#*&% before it’s gone!!!!”

 

“Over my dead body!” Seungsik shouts, running away from a clingy Seungwoo.

 

The twins laugh their asses off just watching the two, “So gullible. Hope he knows that it’s not actually possible…Moron!”

 

“There really isn’t anything fun to do around here.” Byungchan sighs, again.

 

“Yeah, and it seems Seungsik has gotten used to the club’s activities…” Hanse joins, he is just as bored.

 

Seungwoo must’ve realized that he was being an moron. He stopped chasing Seungsik around, and walked up to the twins, now furious at them for teasing him so harshly, “Hanse… Byungchan…. Come here for a sec…” 

 

* * *

 

 

**-After being lectured for an hour or so. The twins are given a punishment; No clients for two days, and they must clean the music room once the clients of the other members leave. They are not pleased, to say the least.-**

 

Hanse and Byungchan are sitting on the floor, a silent protest against their leader, Seungwoo, for punishing them.

 

“Hey.” Seungsik nods at them as he walks past, holding a pot of tea and some cookies on a tray, “When are you two going to stop throwing tantrums?”

 

“If you let us go to your house.” They respond, knowing full well that it wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

 

Seungsik shakes his head, “Guess that answers my question.” He continues past the twins over to where Seungwoo is seated with a client, his own clients at a table nearby.

 

“Are they feeling unwell?” The client asks, referring to the twins, “They look a bit pale…”

 

“No need to worry.” Seungwoo reassures his client, “If they cannot get what they want, they will be like that.”

 

“Seungsik-Oppa?” One of Seungsik’s clients tilts her head as he sits down, “We all know that the one with his hair parted to the right is Hanse, and Byungchan parts his to the left. And that Byungchan ia a tad taller….”

 

“Are there any other differences?” Seungsik’s other client asks, “If they weren’t consistent with their hair, it would be hard to tell them apart.”

 

“You’re right…” Seungsik hums in agreement, “If I must say…” He pauses for a moment, trying to think of how he differentiates the two, “Hanse’s speech and behaviour reveals a slightly more evil personality.”

 

Seungsik hears a soft gasp coming from the twins, “Sorry, Hanse…”

 

“I must make this clear.” Hanse sends a quick glare at Seungsik before clarifying things, in his mind that’s what he’s doing, “That is because I do not hide myself hypocritically, and if we are to talk about evilness, that’s really Byungchan’s forte.”

 

“Don’t spout nonsense!” Byungchan snaps back, “It’s always been me tolerating your stubborn ways.”

 

“Even if I’m the brain, you are the executioner, Byungchan. If you don’t like it, the don’t do it, fool.”

 

“You are so silly, Hanse. It’s pathetic, I can’t take it lying down. You’re the one who came up with the toy concept…. It’s pretty obvious, Hanse. You like Seungsik, right..?”

 

“HUH?!?!”

 

“WHAT!?” Seungwoo yelps.

 

“Why do you have to say that?” Hanse barks at his brother, “You really are an idiot!”

 

“Yah!” Seungwoo attempts to scold Byungchan, not that is has any difference, the twins don’t listen to him most of the time, let alone now that they are quarreling, “There are things in this world one should never say!”

 

“Why would I like someone who looks like a potato!?” Hanse adds.

 

“WHO!?” Seungwoo yells, “How dare you refer to my child as a potato!”

 

“Oh my!” Seungwoo’s client gasps, “This is just so… A love triangle surrounding Seungsik-Oppa? No, a Quadruple. A beautiful, yet tragic love story.”

 

“You better stop while you can!” Hanse shouts at his brother, “Your mathematical results are clearly lower than mine. You twig!”

 

“Well you need to work a lot harder on your language abilities. Shortie!”

 

The twins continue to bicker, the tension between the two growing. Their insults getting fiercer, and their tongues sharper. The members have left their clients, attempting to deal with the twins argument, not that they seem to mind. Rather the clients are enjoying this sudden display of ferocity between the two. 

 

The twins suddenly stop with their insults. The stare at each other, both of them panting, their throats sore from yelling, yet they shout one last time before parting, “Sever All Ties!!!!!”

 

**-Conclusion: Free time makes people temperamental, in the end, leading to the severing of ties.-**

  
  


* * *

 

**-Class 1A, aka. Seungsik, Byungchan and Hanse’s homeroom.-**

 

Seungsik turns his head towards the door ask one of the students kicks it open, “Hanse?”

 

“Morning.” Hanse greets, Seungsik’s eyes are glued to the top of his head, his hair is bleached to an almost white colour, like a light silver, and styled differently. 

 

_ Looks good, but why the change? _ Seungsik wonders. “You’re attracting a lot of attention…” He comments.

 

“Cool, Right?” Hanse runs a hand through his hair with confidence, “From today onwards, I’ll be the one with pretty hair. I can’t stand being mistaken for that… Byungchan.”

 

Byungchan stops in the doorway, overhearing his brother. Seungsik notices that he too, dyed his hair. Except his is a reddish brown.  _ It looks good as well, but did they really have to dye their hair…?  _

 

Byungchan brushes off what Hanse said, choosing to ignore him, he speaks to Seungsik as takes his seat. “Morning Seungsik. Last night, just as I had fallen asleep (alone) elegantly, I had a terrible nightmare. I can’t believe I dreamt that I bleached my hair, how disgusting. I would look so stupid!” Byungchan speaks loud enough, that Hanse, seated on the other side of Seungsik, can clearly hear the insult thrown at him.

 

Seungsik does nothing but sigh at the two,  _ Just my luck, right in the middle... _

 

Hanse reaches around behind Seungsik and yanks Byungchans chair from under him, causing him to fall to the ground, bottom first. Byungchan responds by doing the exact same, now they both are on the ground, with sore asses, staring at each other with malice.

 

Seungsik is now very fed up, he takes one of the books from his bag and slams it on his desk, BAM! He grits his teeth as he mutters, “I wonder when the next change of seats is…” He threatens.

 

This has given the twins enough incentive to behave during class, until lunch time rolls around, and their bickering escalates.

 

* * *

 

 

“I’ll have combo A” They request their lunch in unison, “No, I’ll have combo B, with coke.” They glare at each other, tension rising between them.

 

“That’s enough.” Subin shakes his head, “If you’re quarreling, you must be punished!” Subin approaches the twins, standing between them, “Here.” He holds out a small cake, “Each of you have half a cake, and you’ll be alright!” Subin smiles, however he begins to mutter to himself how he would also want a piece.

 

The twins ignore Subin, who is practically shoved to the side, and proceed to order again in attempt to get something that the other isn’t, “I’ll take combo D, extra meat!!”

 

Subin runs up to Seungsik, “They made me drop my cake….” He pouts, his head hanging in disappointment.

 

Seungsik gives Subin a small hug as an attempt to comfort him,  _ what exactly did he come here to do... _

 

Seungsik lets Subin go as he hears footsteps approach, accompanied by a familiar voice. Subin runs to receive attention, and sympathy from someone (Chan) next to the familiar voice (Seungwoo).

 

“I was wondering why it was so noisy in here.” Seungwoo glances at the twins, who are still fighting over the menu items, “Those two again…? They really are the disgrace of the club sometimes…”

 

The cafeteria is now abuzz, as all the host club members are all together, whispers coming from here and there.

 

“Ah!” Seungwoo exclaims as he has noticed Seungsik, “It’s rare to see you in the cafeteria, Seungsik!”

 

“I was dragged here by those two…” Seungsik explains, pointing at the twins, “I usually just eat my lunchbox in the classroom.” He holds out his lunch box, wrapped in a sky blue fabric with little white hearts on it.

 

Seungwoo freezes, he is imagining Seungsik making lunches for him on a daily basis, his lunch box containing little heart shaped foods inside. “Sejun….. what should I do?” He whispers, “What if there’s a heart in it..!?”

 

“You really make no sense…” Sejun comments, “Most of the time I have no idea what you are saying…”

 

“Here Seungsik.” Hanse grabs Seungsik by the arm and leads him to an empty table, whilst Seungwoo continues to fantasize for a bit, “There’s an empty seat here for you.”

 

The two sit down, and Seungsik proceeds to unpack his lunch box.

 

“What’s in your lunchbox?” Hanse asks.

 

“Just some leftovers from supper, I was gonna mix them to have Bibimbap.” Seungsik replies, he picks up his lunchbox, checking that the lid is secure and violently shakes it. “There, that should do it!” He opened his lunch to check that the contents have mixed well enough, which it did.

 

“Wanna trade?” Hanse offers, sliding his lunch tray over to Seungsik, “I don’t like these.” (Only because he wanted something that Byungchan wasn’t having)

 

“No tha…” Seungsik trails off after seeing what lies on Hanse’s tray, a large bowl of spicy kalbi stew, accompanied by seven side dishes,  _ I seldom get to eat this kind of stuff… beef is expensive... _

 

Seungsik accepts Hanse’s offer, and enjoys the extravagant meal before him. Seungwoo watches Seungsik from across the table, a proud look on his face. 

 

“Hanse, Well done!” Seungwoo praises the younger, “In order to reward you, I’ll give you my combo A meal.” He slides his tray of food over, “Now hand over Seungsik’s lunchbox.”

 

“No way.” Hanse rejects his offer.

 

“Seungsik.” Byungchan greets Seungsik sitting down on the other side of him, so he isn’t next to Hanse, “Does it taste good? Do you wanna try some of mine?” He offers.

 

Byungchan scoops some of his food onto a spoon, and lifts it towards Seungsik’s mouth, “Say Ahhhh!”

 

“Fanks.” Comes a muffled reply as Hanse chomps down on the spoon.

 

Byungchan throws the spoon at Hanse, causing a food fight to ensue between the two.

 

“Hey! STOP IT, The both of you!?” Seungwoo begins to yell at the twins, but stops as a utensil comes flying towards him, he ducks, and hears a splash as the utensil lands in the soup of someone sitting a few tables over.

 

Everyone goes silent, as the person who’s soup splashed in their face, wipes the broth off. “Who is the main culprit?” The person asks sternly.

 

_ Is… is that the vice principal? _ Seungsik widens his eyes and looks towards the twins,  _ They’ll be in trouble now… oh, wait... _ Seungsik sees the two of them pointing at Seungwoo as the perpetrator.

 

“Seungwoo-ssi! You went overboard!” The vice principal, Lee Donghae, begins to scold Seungwoo, who takes the blame. 

 

Seungsik turns away, his heart clenching at the sight of Seungwoo on his knees, arms in the air, punished for something he didn’t do. 

 

“Now Seungwoo-ssi,” Donghae continues after scolding him, “I know you weren’t alone in this. Could the members of the host club come here, Now!”

 

All of the members trod over to where Donghae was, to where Seungwoo held his arms high.

 

“All of you are to clean this mess after your classes are done. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, sir.” They all reply in unison.

 

“Alright.” Donghae nods just as the bell rings to signal the end of lunch, “ Now off to class, all of you!” 

 

* * *

 

 

**-In the Third Music room, after the members cleaned the cafeteria.-**

 

Seungwoo and Subin lay with their heads on the table, which all (excluding the twins) are seated at, groaning that their limbs hurt. They are not used to doing such work, in terms of cleaning that is.

 

“Why….” Seungwoo sighs, “Because of them, I feel the rest of us are becoming more worn out…”

 

“If this situation persists, we’ll have to cancel the brotherly love setting….” Sejun thinks aloud, “Request rates will definitely decrease… How should I punish them..? Ah, Seungsik. You don’t have to worry about responsibility.” He assures, “Even if the sentence that sparked this catastrophe was made by you…”

 

Although Sejun is smiling at Seungsik, deep down Seungsik knows he is looking at him with ill intent,  _ Sejun’s got a pretty malicious aura… _

 

“This is the first fight between HanHan and Byungchannie…” Subin comments, a forlorn expression on his face.

 

Chan nods in agreement with Subin, he hand him a small piece of cake in hopes to brighten his spirits, which it did, but only a bit.

 

“Is that so…” Seungsik tilts his head, he spoke with curiosity in his voice.

 

“I’ve known them since kindergarten…” Subin explains, “They were always playing by themselves.”

 

“Yes,” Seungwoo adds, “I’ve only known them since junior high, but… they looked odd among other people, as though they didn’t want others to approach them. Come to think of it, these fights and quarrels may not be a bad thing. At least their world has expanded, so the best thing to do would be to leave them alon-!”

 

Seungwoo is cut off when an arrow goes whistling past his head, one that was obviously meant to his Hanse, who was hiding behind Seungwoo at that exact moment. 

 

“I am going to punish you TWO!!!!” Seungwoo screeches, launching himself after the now runnin twins, he chases them around the music room, and out the door.

 

Seungsik glances out the window to see them running in the courtyard, “But… If this is their first real fight, then they’ll need someone to teach them when to quit.” Seungsik gets up, now determined to stop this pointless fight.

 

Seungsik arrives outside to where the three have stopped running, now catching their breath, Seungwoo looking slightly disheveled.

 

“Is that all the traps you set for each other?” Seungwoo asks between pants, “You troublesome twins….”

 

“Ask him.” The twins point at each other, groaning after realizing that they spoke in unison.

 

“Stop Joking!” Hanse growls, “I’m the one who’s troubled here, I have to look exactly like him. Being treated by others as if I was you, I am ed up and sick of it!” Hanse raises his voice in an aggressive way, practically yelling, “I hate you the most!”

 

“Regarding that, I’ve wanted to say the same to you!” Byungchan responds, equally as aggressive, if not more, “Look at this!” He pulls a ragged looking doll from his pocket, “This is a cursed voodoo doll I got from Ravi-Sunbae!”

 

Seungwoo gasps as Seungsik stares at the two with disappointment.

 

“Your name is engraved on the back of the doll Hanse. Now I’ll let you taste the same anguish and pain as the voodoo doll!”

 

“Hey…” Seungsik tries to intervene, “This is going too far…”

 

“No, Seungsik, run away.” Seungwoo cries, but Seungsik Ignores him.

 

“I’ll make you….” Byungchan holds the doll above his head, as though he was about to throw it to the ground.

 

“I said…” Seungsik cuts him off, and hits the two of them really hard in the head, “STOP!” He barks at the two, anger evident in his voice as he speaks, “Don’t use this kind of thing for such a stupid quarrel.” Seungsik grabs the doll from Byungchan, “Bot of you are bad! And causing trouble for those around you is even worse!’

 

“Now apologise to everyone!!!” Seungsik commands them, “If you two don’t make up, and shake hands right now, you will NEVER set foot in my house in this lifetime, Do you understand?!”

 

“Oh….” The twins, who had been looking at the ground as Seungsik yelled at them, lifted their heads, a mischievous smile crossing their cheeks, “If we call a truce, we can go to your house?”

 

“Uh….” Seungsik stands dumbfounded, along with the other members, he had fallen into their trap.

 

“Byungchannie….” Hanse gently places a hand on his brothers cheek, now speaking softly, “I am so sorry. Even though I was merely following the script, those words were too much, I am not fit to be your brother…”

 

“Don’t say that Hanse…” Byungchan looks at Hanse tears forming in his eyes, “I was so worried that you would get hurt, what would I do then…?”

 

“Byungchan! I’ll never let you go again!”

 

“Hanse…!”

 

_ We’ve been tricked  _ Both Seungsik and Seungwoo collapse on the ground in defeat.

 

“Wait…” Subin looks at the twins, confused, “It was fake…?”

 

“Yeah!” The brothers nod, “It’s because we were bored.”

 

* * *

 

 

**-Conclusion 2: Twins with lots of time, and nothing to do, are the worst Demons around, by Seungwoo-**

 

“We have finally been invited to Seungsikkie”s house!” Subin cheers, Chan looks just as excited.

 

“I must go pay my respects to dear Father-in-law.” Seungwoo nods with determination.

 

“No.” Seungsik glares, rejecting them, “I did Not invite you.” 

 

_ Wait… Father-in-law???? _

 

* * *

 

 

**-In the world of “Us” and “Not Us”, Unknowingly, someone has crossed their border.-**

 

“I suggest we adopt Seungsik as a member of our family.” Byungchan suggests to Hanse.

 

“Ah. Good Idea!”

 

“No!” Seungwoo shouts, “Not a good idea, Seungsik is mine!”


	7. The King's Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungwoo gains an unexpected apprentice.

**The King's Apprentice**

 

“Do you guys know about the host club?” A young boy overheard his classmates chatting.

 

“Wasn’t it founded by Seungwoo Sunbae from the senior class?” One of them asked.

 

“Yeah, they call him King. The club itself it pretty famous.” The boy’s ears perked at the mention of “King”.

 

“When it comes to amusing people, and making them happy, there’s only one King from the host club.”

 

**-Top floor of the south campus, at the end of the northern corridor.-**

 

“Is it here? The rumored….” The young boy mumbled as he stared at the sign indicating that he was in front of the third music room. He cautiously opened the doors, unaware of what oddities he would find inside.

 

**-Behind the door was an Arabian Kingdom.-**

 

“Welcome!” The members of Victon Host Club greeted their guest. Each of them wearing clothes as if they came from a story about Arabia. Their cloth was embroidered with gold and silver threads that made the members twinkle, almost blinding those who set eyes upon their beauty.

 

“EH?!” The young boy shouted in confusion, this was most certainly not what he had expected.

 

“Oh, What? It’s just a kid.” Seungwoo spoke upon inspecting their guest, “What’s the matter? Are you lost? Or did you come to my palace for something…?”

 

“Ah…” The young boy recovered from the slight shock, he stared at Seungwoo as he spoke. The boy must’ve gotten a sense of the leader of the group of hosts, as shown by the words he spoke next, “You are ‘King’?”

 

“Hm?” Seungwoo hummed, slightly puzzled by the boy.

 

“KING.” The boy repeated, a bit louder this time.

 

“King!” Seungwoo seemed extremely pleased with this, he isn’t called that very often. Seungwoo began to prance about in happiness.

 

“I am Junior Section, Grade 5, Class A’s Seo Changbin.” The boy, Changbin introduced himself, “I wish to apply as the Host Club King’s Apprentice!”

 

* * *

 

 

**-Although there were no previous records… The youngest Trainee in Victon Host Club was born. Reason: “Because he’s a good kid” by Seungwoo. -**

 

“Seungwoo Oppa has an apprentice?” One of the guests with Seungwoo asked.

 

“Yes… Although he’s very young, he has really beautiful eyes…” Seungwoo gently lifted the girls chin so they were face to face, “But fate must’ve played a trick on me, when you’re in front of me, my heart beats so quickly as if I am a youth tasting love for the first time…”

 

“Seungwoo Oppa…” The girl blushed.

 

Changbin stood at a close distance, almost between Seungwoo and his guest, simply observing Seungwoo’s actions and words.

 

“Learning from such close observation….” Seungsik commented, watching the two from afar, “Isn’t it distracting…?”

 

“He was preaching that close-up observations could reflect more of his beauty. Just ignore him.” Sejun sighed.

 

“If I must say it, she’s more like the carp in my garden’s pond. I would never use such blatant forms of flattery.” Changbin commented, quite bluntly on what Seungwoo had said to the girl.

 

Of course, the girl was upset by this insult coming from the young boy. “Seungwoo Oppa! You idiot!” She cried as she fled from the room.

 

“Wha! Princess, wait!” Seungwoo called in attempt to regain his customer, to no avail.

 

“This is great Seung Hyung, you’ve got a cute little brother here.” Hanse commented, teasing his Hyung. He and Byungchan came over during their break between guests.

 

“Hanse…” Byungchan’s lip trembled as he spoke, “Hanse, you’d prefer a brother like him....?”

 

“Idiot!” Hanse grabbed his brother, sliding his arms around Byungchan’s waist, causing Byungchan to place his hands on Hanse’s shoulders. “Even if I searched the world over, no one could compare to you…” He reassured him.

 

“Hanse…” Byungchan whispered, staring into Hanse’s eyes with affection. The girls, and other guests nearby, squealed and cooed at the twins usual brotherly interaction.

 

“This is really abnormal… I better escape from here.” Changbin gasped upon witnessing the borderline incest actions of the twins. He backed away towards the exit, turning quickly so he could run. In doing so he almost crashed into Seungsik, who was carrying a tray of tea, and cups.

 

“Oh.” Seungsik, surprised by Changbin’s sudden movements, asked the boy, “What is it? Going to the washroom?”

 

Changbin simply looked at Seungsik with a distressed look on his face.

 

“Did those suspicious people scare you?” Seungsik chuckled. “I was too. However when you’ve been with them long enough, you’ll become immune to that sort of thing. Nothing will surprise you eventually.” Seungsik tried to reassure the kid. _I know all too well how weird they can get..._

 

“You…” Changbin speaks after a moment of just staring at Seungsik, “Are you a crossdresser? Or a transvestite?”

 

“You rude-” Seungwoo, who had come to see what his Seungsik was up to, overhears the boy. Just as he is about to scold him, Seungsik sends him a glare, Seungwoo quickly changes his words, “Changbin, why don’t you go get us some tea?”

 

“Hey, Manly Seungsik. Why don’t you give him the tray of tea?” The twins suggest, trying to emphasize Seungsik’s gender. Not that Seungsik really cared.

 

“Okay then.” Seungsik followed Seungwoo’s suggestion, passing the tray over to Changbin, “Here Changbin, be careful though, it’s heavy… Ah!”

 

Unfortunately the tray was too heavy, at least more than Changbin must’ve expected. The tray came crashing to the ground, and all that was on it had either smashed into pieces, spilled out onto the floor, making a bit of a mess.

 

“Whoops, you were right. It was heavy.” Changbin comments after having dropped it.

 

“Seungsik. One hundred thousand Won added to your debt.” Sejun looks at Seungsik, then to the clipboard in his hands as he writes something down.

 

“HUH? What!? Why?” Seungsik protests.

 

“Here, let’s just use this to clean it up.” Changbin grabs the closest piece of cloth he can find, places it over the mess of broken tea cups and spilt tea, and uses the cloth to scoop up the mess into a bundle.

 

“...What are you doing with my special tailor-made new curtain?” Sejun growls, glaring at the young boy.

 

“What’s wrong with you?!” Seungwoo gives up on trying not to scold Changbin. He places a hand on Changbin’s shoulder.

“Don’t make a child hold onto something heavy like that!” Changbin scoffs, shoving Seungwoo’s hand off his shoulder, “Be grateful I even cleaned up the mess!”

 

“Changbinnie~!” Subin comes over and grabs Changbin’s hand as he attempts to diffuse the situation, “Let’s have some cake together! I have chocolate cake, and a strawberry flavoured cake.”

 

“Annoying.” Changbin slips his hand from Subins, giving him a bit of a glare, “What grade are you in? And why are you wearing the senior sections’ uniform?”

 

“Chan… He’s mean…” Subin complains as he jumps into Chan’s arms. Chan does nothing more than hold onto Subin, which is probably for the best.

 

“AAAAAH, It’s a Giant Soldier!!!” Changbin yelps, commenting on Chan’s muscular build. _He must not have noticed Chan when he first came in._ Seungsik giggles a little, he had a similar feeling when he met the strong male.

 

“Noisy brat!” Seungwoo clenches his teeth, “Twins, isolate him!”

 

“Yes, Sir!!” The twins reply, grabbing Changbin and dragging him away.

 

* * *

 

**-Changbin is confined in a small cage, most likely from the prop and costume room.-**

 

“What are you doing? Let me out!” Changbin hollers from inside the cage, he grabs the bars in frustration, “Is this how a teacher is supposed to treat his apprentice?!”

 

“I don’t have time to play with a kid like you. So please lower your voice young one.” Seungwoo rolls his eyes from where he is seated, not far from the cage.

 

“I’m being serious!!!” Changbins words become more desperate, “I’m running out of time. Teach me how to make someone happy!! You are a GENIUS, right? King?”

 

“Looks like you are serious…” Seungwoo comments, standing then straightening himself with pride.

 

_Oh my… He really is a simpleton…_ Seungsik sighs, _All it took was for him to call Seungwoo a genius..._

 

“Okay… If you are serious, try and make use of your material. Judging from your situation…” Seungwoo speaks as he opens the cage, letting Changbin out, “You have to become the “Mischievous Kid”, that’ll appeal to those into younger males.”

 

_Mischievous Kid? What is he up to now…?_ Seungsik wonders, shaking his head.

 

“Bear in mind, those who have an affinity for younger males tend to like these categories, Lolita, Mischievous, and Weak(er) types. Take Subin Sunbae for a perfect example of the Lolita type!” Seungwoo explains. He then begins to make Changbin run through a scenario on how to act as the “Mischievous Kid” type.

 

“I, I’ve had ENOUGH, Stupid!” Changbin snaps, clearly not liking Seungwoo’s suggestion, “If you won’t teach me seriously, then forget it!”

 

Changbin runs out of the music room.

 

“Ah! Hey, Changbin!?” Seungwoo tries to run after him, but is held back when Seungsik places his hand on Seungwoo’s arm, “I didn’t expect him to dislike the idea…”

 

“He said there’s no time…” Seungsik adds, curious as to the boy’s words, “What does he mean by that…”

 

“Hm…..” Seungwoo joins Seungsik in trying to figure out why Changbin used those words specifically.

 

* * *

  


**-Victon High Schools’ Junior Section.-**

 

_So… How did things turn out like this?_ Seungsik sighs, staring down at the uniform the others forced him to wear.

 

**-Flashback-**

 

“When it comes to sneaky investigation, Disguise is a must! Twins!” Seungwoo claps his hands.

 

“Yes, Sir! “ The twins salute their leader, “We have the perfect disguise!”

 

The twins loom towards Seungsik, and evil grin on their faces.

 

“Wait, Why me…”

 

**-End Flashback-**

 

_I can understand why they put me in the middle school uniform, and Subin in the elementary one, but is it really necessary?_ Seungsik wonders, he glances down again at the uniform he is wearing. _Why did they give me a girls uniform… and a wig too!?_ It was also pretty obvious that the other students had recognised the Host Club members, so the outfits really were pointless.

 

“So Cute!!!!” The rest of the members watch the two from afar. Seungwoo clearly enjoying how adorable Seungsik looks in the girls uniform.

 

“Seungsikkie~! This way.” Subin points to one of the classrooms, “Here, this is Changbinnie’s classroom, I used to take classes in here.”

 

“No one’s here…” Seungsik comments, “Where have they gone-!”

 

Seungsik stops when he hears and odd noise. Subin must’ve found a recorder somewhere, as he was now holding one, and attempting to play it.

 

“Subin Sunbae! Don’t just play it because it was there!” Seungsik scolds him, “What if someone comes…”

 

“AH, now this is nostalgic!” Hanse speaks loudly. He, Byungchan and the others have now entered the classroom, having followed Seungsik and Subin.

 

“I wonder if the graffiti on the desks is still there?” Byungchan wonders.

 

“They change the desks every year.” Sejun explains.

 

“Shame.” Hanse shakes his head.

 

_These guys…._ Seungsik gives the members a look of indifference, he knew they would do this.

 

“Wait!” Seungsik whispers loudly upon hearing footsteps in the hall. He peeks his head out the door, sure enough a teacher is walking down the hall towards the classroom, “Someone is coming, be quiet!”

 

“Let’s go to the cafeteria later, and the gym too!” Hanse suggests, as the members ignore Seungsik.

 

“Hey!!!” Seungsik punches Hanse’s arm, getting the attention of the others when Hanse yelps, “ZIP IT!”

 

The seven of them quietly wait, the footsteps getting louder and louder, then slowly getting quieter.

 

“Seems like he left.” Seungsik sighs in relief, taking another peek out into the hall, just to be sure.

 

* * *

 

 

**-The members wandered the halls, looking, eventually coming across the juniors music room. There they spotted Changbin and a few of his classmates.-**

 

“Oh! Look, there’s Changbinnie~!” Subin points through one of the windows that allows one to look into the music room.

 

“Looks like it’s required club time. Music club?” Seungsik concludes.

 

“Oh, does Changbinnie like to sing?” Subin smiles as they open one of the windows, so they can listen in to the conversations.

 

**-In the Music room, Changbin is talking to the Music club members.-**

 

“Changbin Hyung, have you practiced the new vocal exercise piece yet?” One of Changbin’s classmates, a young boy with ash blonde hair, asks.

 

“No, not much…” Changbin replies, his voice seemingly distant.

 

“I’ll help you, Let’s practice together.” The blonde haired boy suggests, giving Changbin a soft smile, accentuating the freckles on his cheeks.

 

“Sure, I’ll go after you. I’ll listen to you first.” Changbin returns the smile, urging the boy to go first.

 

“Okay, but if you want to join in, go ahead.” The boy looks slightly disappointed as he walks over to where a few microphones are hung, next to the speaker controls. The boy proceeds to follow the song, a sharp but lyrical rap flowing from his lips. Changbin watches from the sides, the smile never leaving his face, yet his eyes seem pained, as if he is merely putting on a front.

 

* * *

 

 

**-Back to Seungsik and Subin, who are peering into the room from the large windows in the hall.-**

 

“Excuse me young lady…” Seungwoo holds out a rose to a young girl who was passing in the hallway, “Could you tell me about the young boy doing the rap exercises? I couldn’t find a rose prettier than you, but please accept this.”

 

“Thank you.” The girl bows, accepting the gift from the handsome, older male, “You mean Lee Felix-ssi? He will be moving away soon. His family only came to Korea for a short while for his parent’s  job, so they’re returning to Australia after next week…”

 

No sooner had she finished speaking, Changbin came out into the hallway.

 

“What are you doing!?” Changbin demanded. Seungwoo seized the chance, scooping Changbin up and hoisting him over his shoulder, walking away from the music room, whilst Changbin struggled in his arms

 

“WHA-! What are you doing! Put me DOWN!” Changbin barked, still squirming in Seungwoo’s grasp.

 

“Don’t do stupid stuff kid!!” Seungwoo grunted, referring to Changbin’s struggling.

 

“Then let me down, stupid King!”

 

“I’ll throw you down if you don’t shut up!” Seungwoo threatened. “You’re the one being an idiot. Asking how to make someone happy, don’t make me laugh.” He scoffed.

 

“Even if you asked us we wouldn’t help you much.” Seungwoo spoke in a more calming tone, knowing that shouting wouldn’t do any good if he were to explain to the boy his plan. Seungwoo let the boy back onto the ground once they reached their destination, the third music room (Aka. the Host club’s room).

 

“Wha!?” Changbin tried to speak, confused at Seungwoo’s words.

 

“You don’t want to make people in general happy, you only want to make Him happy, right?” Seungwoo continued to explain, “That’s something only you can figure out.”

 

Changbin seemed to have calmed at Seungwoo’s question about Changbin’s feelings towards Felix, the blonde boy with freckles.

 

“Forget it… There’s no time…” Changbin sighed, disheartened, “I wished to at least hear him, that’s why…”

 

“What is the practice piece?” Seungwoo asked, his tone now more gentle, like that of a caring older brother, “Ah, it’s a rap duet by CB97 and J.One. I’ve done this one before.”

 

Seungwoo goes to where the Host Club stores the musical equipment, he grabs the speaker control as well as a microphone. He turns the equipment on and begins to rap. His words sharp, delivered in a lyrical manner, as how the song was meant to be rapped. All that heard could only listen in fascination, or appreciation for Seungwoo’s talent in rapping.

 

“Whoa… “ Seungsik, and Changbin both stared at Seungwoo. Seungsik felt his heart beating at a faster pace, a sense of pride washed over him as he beamed, _He’s pretty cool… I could listen to that all day..._

 

“From what I saw…” Seungwoo spoke after he finished the song, panting slightly, “It looks like Felix wants to rap With you…”

 

“But…” Changbin tried to protest.

 

“There is still time!” Seungwoo stopped the protests, “We shall have a one-week long concentrated, extreme practice!”

 

“EEK!”

 

* * *

 

 

**-The young boy with ash blonde hair and freckles, by the name Felix, has received an invitation to the third music room in the High School section of Victon Academy.-**

 

Felix stared at the invitation in his hands, puzzled as to why he was here. Felix shrugged, only one way to find out. He grasped the door handle, and proceeded to open the door.

 

“Welcome Prince!” The Host Club members greeted the young boy.

 

“Let us introduce you to today’s main show: Seo Changbin’s rap!” Seungwoo gave Changbin an introduction as they led Felix towards the young male. Changbin stood with his face hidden by the hat he wore, microphone held tightly in his hand. He looked up at Felix, his eyes expressing how nervous he was.

 

“If you please, Prince?” Seungwoo handed Felix a microphone. Felix looked at Changbin, who nodded, causing Felix to smile brightly at him. Seungwoo turned the music on, and the two boys rapped their hearts out, their voices flowing with the rhythm. If angels rapped, this is what they would sound like.

 

“Felix has a pretty deep voice.” Seungwoo whispers to Seungsik, “Their voices match really well though. It just sounds right.”

 

_I think we’ve all done something right,_ Seungsik smiled glancing at Seungwoo, who was also staring at Seungsik. _Ah, Heart! Calm down._

 

* * *

 

 

**-A few weeks later, Changbin has come to “hang” with the members of the host club.-**

 

“So, do you contact your boyfriend who’s in Australia everyday?” One of the ladies Changbin is with asks.

 

“Yup, I do.” Changbin gives her a charming smile, face blushing a little as he thinks about Felix, “Unexpectedly he’s the type to get jealous easily. So don’t tell anyone I’m with you lovely ladies, okay?”

 

“Aaaaah! So Cute!” The ladies coo at Changbin.

 

“Why-!” Seungwoo watches, frustrated with the fact that Changbin is so easily entertaining their guests.

 

“Amusing girls seems to be pretty simple.” Changbin turns to Seungwoo, “Are you really King?”

 

“You little-!” Seungwoo lunges towards the young boy, ready to strangle him. Luckily the twins are there to hold him back.

 

_Again… Why do I like him…_ Seungsik wonders, simply watching as the twins try and restrain Seungwoo from harming the young boy.

 

**-Seungwoo acted cool for once, but things always seem to turn out like this in the end…-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Done school till the fall, so I will be able to update more. I kinda lost track of time, and didn't realize that I didn't update this, sorry about that.  
> I wrote this while listening to Celebrate by Victon, the OST they sang for a drama called "That Man, Oh Soo" (I know it's also called "Evergreen", the name depends on the site you go to watch it on...). If you haven't already lstened to the song, go check it out! :)  
> As always a thanks to those who have been waiting and continue to support this work.


End file.
